Like Father-Like Son
by Glorioux
Summary: Draco and his father are extremely shy. Narcissa abandoned Lucius to marry another, and there can only be one Lady Malfoy. Too bad modern witches will not go along with archaic laws; so they must find a witch willing to marry both. Is Hermione the one? Maybe, because multiverses and powerful magic make much possible, if old curses and jealous enemies don't get her first. DM-HG-LM
1. It starts

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n a short story, a multi partner made possible with magic. It is a theme I often explore, the shy wizards. Not angst, just a little crazy. No Malfoycest.

 **Where Draco readies for a ball**

"Father let's go, I don't want to be late." Draco was outside of his office's door.

"Why don't you go alone, I would prefer to stay home and read a good book," Lucius answered curtly.

"No, this is going on for over a year, and enough is enough. You are young and need to live again." Draco insisted.

"And what if they are there?" Lucius sounded angry.

"If they are there, I will greet them, and then we go to our table and seat. I know exactly who is at our table." Draco was losing steam and didn't want his father to ask him more questions.

The door to his room opened, Lucius looked splendid as usual, and Draco well knew that all the witches would be after them. Draco had been avoiding marriage because he couldn't bear to leave his father alone. It was a fact very few witches believed in the old customs. His father had recently said, "Too bad, there are no witches who believe and honor the old customs, too bad because the laws are still the same; I think it would only take one couple for others to follow."

He had a couple of good friends in the same quandary, he remembered a few days ago.

Adrian had told him, "If only we could find one of those enchantresses like the one we used to ogle in the books in your library. That curly hair babe, the fey enchantress who married several fathera]d sons' pairs. It had to do with her magic, allowing her to move thru space and time; they said she lived parallel lives."

"Nah," was Markus' answer, "she was murdered, burned at the stake, and left them all broken-hearted. But true, nobody burns them anymore, too bad that family end few otherwise, we could all share her. What was her name?"

Adrian made a remark that made them all wonder, "Now that we talk about it, doesn't Granger look like her? I am going to use my superior mind and investigate."

Markus agreed, "We can do it together."

It was hopeless, their laws stank, and their fathers were doomed to a life of loneliness when they married. Adrian was crazy and was digging and hoping.

Back to his current dilemma, nobody knew what happened with Narcissa, it was best that way. Draco couldn't blame his mother, but his father had never recovered from the horrors at the Manor and his part on it. Granger's torture and his godfather's death had cinched it.

The rumors of his father being a Lothario were so far from the truth to make it ridiculous. Lucius Malfoy was shy with women to the point to the point it was nearly pathological. He had told Draco, just a couple days ago, that he had only kissed two witches during his entire life. He recalled the events.

Draco and Lucius two days before- Draco hears about one kiss-

"Yes Draco, I know this might comes to you as a shock, but Severus and I were known for being shy around the witches. Many thought we preferred wizards, which wasn't the case, the truth is that the Malfoy wizards always had arranged marriages because our inability to be civil with witches. Gold we can make, politics, hmm, more or less, but with witches, we are pitiful."

Draco was going to say that he was an exception, but it would be a lie. The only reason that he had a couple of witches was that they had pursued him and basically jumped on his bed. It included one that he was never going to tell his father about; he was afraid that a heart attack would kill him. Too bad that was the case; he wished to have guts, and, hopefully, he could get her to like him again.

"So besides mother who was the other witch?" Draco asked.

Lucius blushed and coughed, "It is not important, it was a while ago."

"Ah, you forgot the name, it was at Hogwarts." Draco understood, it happen while his father was a student.

"How did you know that it was at Hogwarts, has anybody told you anything?" Lucius stuttered.

Draco had never seen his father blushing, unless... a witch tried to get fresh with him; he wondered.

"No, I don't talk to your classmates; I assumed that it happened during your time there." Draco looked at him very puzzled.

"Of course not, I had my eye on your mother, well really on Molly Prewett." Draco nearly had to run to the loo, the weasel's mother, yuck.

"She was quite a looker, a pretty bird." Lucius had a mischievous smile looking at Draco's discomfort, and what he'd said was just to make himself into the daring wizard that he wasn't. He knew that it would have a definite effect on his son.

"So who was she, do tell." Now, he wanted to know. What if his father carried a torch for Molly, and he went looking for her. I could happen because Andromeda had just re-married another Muggle, Granger's uncle. Draco was having problems breathing, and his heart speeded, an illness resulting from Narcissa's betrayal.

"I have you know that it was mutual, at least I think so; it was the day your mother left. I was distraught and went to Flourish and Blots." Lucius sounded proud.

Draco shook his head; his father was straight-laced to the extreme. Going to the bookstore to drawn his sorrows, imagine. Wait, come to think of it, it was the same thing that he did when he met HER.

"I was reaching for a book when someone slapped my hand, playfully," Lucius eyes were dreamy.

Draco suddenly had a very bad idea cross his mind, _No, it cannot be, not the same, NO!_ his mind screamed.

"So, I said, "Pardon me," and a witch answered in a giggly voice, "Mr. Malfoy I am so sorry, I thought you were Draco, you aren't wearing your normal robes, and now that Draco has longer hair," and she laughed. To my horror I realized that in my distress I had gone out the house in trousers and a jumper. I had worn them earlier when I'd dropped your mother at the Muggle airport. Why did she choose to go in a Muggle—never mind, I remember, she didn't want to leave a trace for the Aurors."

His dreamy expression had turned into an angry look.

"Father, finish the story and tell me who was the witch." Draco's tone was clipped and just wanted the other shoe to drop and get it over with.

Draco clenched his jaw thinking of the unthinkable. HIs father's tale must had happened after Draco had told her, "Sorry darling, we won't work because I don't want to upset my father more than he is." By now, Draco's breathing was worsening, and he was light-headed.

"When I looked at her in the face, I was overwhelmed, dressed in Muggle clothes at a Magical store, the shame, how low had I fallen? And to make it worse, the tears that I had controlled for days, ran down my face."

Draco rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe it, why had his father cried over wearing Muggle clothing? He was such a stuffy person. Wait, he was still talking.

""Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I need to go by Hogwarts and drop a few books for Neville, if you come with me, we could have tea together. You look as if you could use some company, I need to go right now and don't want to leave you alone.""

"Dad, you still haven—" ===iLucius raised his hand and waggled his finger to tell him to wait.

"I am getting to it. I am not sure what made me said yes; perhaps because you were at work, and I was feeling miserable. And, yes, I already anticipate your comment when I tell you who it was; but at the moment the lure of someone listening to me was too great. Besides, for the first time of my adult life a witch had slapped me playfully."

He pouted and looked at Draco whose eyes were downturned, no longer able to breathe, and growing steadily angrier with his father.

"Father, whoever the witch was, she thought that I was the one she slapped." Draco corrected him; he no longer doubted, not for a second, the identity of the witch, and damn, that was the same week when he went to ask her out. Aha, they told him she was at Hogwarts. Yes, it was the same day when his mother left. Now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to the rest.

"That was not the issue, at this point she knew who I was. Miss Granger, yes it was her," he closed his eyes and smiled wistfully making Draco want to injure him.

"Please continue, " Draco's hand wrapped around his wand the moment he heard her name, the gall…

"Ah, yes, ahem, she graciously took my arm and off we went. Strangely enough, until that day I had never been touched by a Muggle-born witch. Yes, Draco?" He had to stop again because Draco was raising his hand. What was wrong with his son? He was acting rather peculiar. Maybe this was a bad idea, why was he telling him all of this? Simple, because it had been the highlight of the last two years, and he had no one else to tell it to. Why was he talking between clenched teeth? Lucius tapped his lips, hmm, peculiar.

"Father, why are you saying Muggle-born instead of your usual derogatory comments; moreover, if I had come to you with a similar story, you would be screaming by now. And Granger, why her? You talk bad about her all the time, even after she saved all our hides." Draco was nearly screaming, his eyes were murderous, and he stopped himself. What was wrong with him? Granger was old news; she could go to Hades as he was concerned, or maybe not. He took a deep breath.

"Son, times have changed, but true, she isn't for us. We are too good for her." Lucius wasn't really convinced of his last statement but better to maintain his dignity. Draco didn't bother to answer, it deserved none; he could see thru his father's lies, he had shifty eyes when he lied.

"As I was saying I offered her my arm, and we went to an Apparation point; we arrived came at Hogsmeade, and from there we walked to Hogwarts. She is amazingly well informed, and before we knew it, we were at the castle. I chose to walk outside and went to visit Severus' grave. The empty one, you and I know, empty because it was her idea. I still hope." Lucius shared.

Draco wasn't well, his father worried, but continued, "I dozed off on a bench in the gardens, and when I woke up she was by my side. She had a curious look in her face as she smiled, "I have been watching you sleep for over an hour, I am glad that you did. You looked very uncomfortable, so I had you put your head on my lap, forgive me for being so forward. I am sorry for recommending you come here. You were already upset. That was when I realized that my head was indeed on her sweet, ahem, on her lap."

Draco's head was aching, and he felt warm and angry, what the hell was wrong with Granger and with his father? What was she playing at? Never mind that he had been the one to break it off.

"She had her handbag and her Muggle jacket under my head. Once I woke up, she moved to the side, and I sat up. The sunlight shone on her, right at that second I saw something wondrous, I realized how beautiful she was. I am not sure when she has grown into such a vision, I was drawn to her as if she were a candle and I a moth, thus before I knew what I was doing I captured her lips. Her lips were so very soft. Unfortunately she pushed me and ran away. "I must go, this is wrong, your son, your son.""

Draco's head spun in circles. Of course they had a dinner date day before... that night he told her they had to break it up. He'd wanted to make it better, but seeing his father's sadness made him stop. And still, she had said "your son," she still cared. He would make it up to her. So he went out with her the same evening, and…he dropped her again...

 **Back to the Ball night.**

Nothing that Draco could do about his father's revelations, but maybe he could entice his father.

"Father, let's get ready, Granger will be there, she is beautiful. I should know it, I work with her, besides, who knows about life?"

Lucius agreed right away, "That is true, she is just lovely. Maybe, you know the old law…who knows?"

Draco couldn't agree more, "Why not, what do you say, let's see. Let's try to get her." Oh yes, his father was brilliant.

Father and son grinned and hit their knuckles together, they were on a mission.

 **A Mother's Advice on How To**

"Mom, I hate Wizards, well in general, first the two fledgling Casanovas telling me they wanted to 'play the field,' and, "but don't be mad, you should understand," indeed. Viktor, who is 'too wanted,' and wants to taste the different flavors, but would I wear his ring officially? He cannot bear to chance losing me, the nerve. All that is true, so now I need your advice, because there is this wizard, well, I err, you know..." she bit her lip and grimaced.

Her mother, a child of the 70s, a free spirit, who had nearly driven her stuffy parents crazy, as Hermione was always told, in the count of her, 'peculiarity,' bless their stodgy blue-blood hearts. Ha, they had secrets, her grandparent's families were L' Orcs and L' Argent, whose ancestors had been burned as witches, but according to them it was a lie, and there was not a drop of magical blood in the family, sure. Anyway, her mother was fairly understanding, for a reason.

"So you want him, as in shagging?" Her mother asked guilelessly.

Hermione blushed, "Mom," her mother stared at her, daring her to lie.

"Okay, he works with me and I think he likes me; too bad that he is super shy. I always thought he was a jerk, no matter, I am so attracted. Yet, I know that he'll never make the first move."

"Tsk, tsk, so you make it. Hmm I love this new drink, it is very old fashioned, thanks. Just figure out where he likes to go, just act surprised, and ask him for tea, or a drink, just on a spur of the moment. Then invite him to your flat, and well, attack him...it works. "

They laughed, "Never mind, it is bit too much, but just lead him on. Ah, remember safety," her mother added and winked her eye.

Hermione tried, succeeded and then Draco dropped her once, then they got back for a few days. Not good, he dropped her again after a hot weekend, afraid of his parents' reaction. Finally, he asked her for a dinner date the next day and dropped her again. It happened the same day when she had confused Lucius with Draco; they were both hopeless. She needed help, hence, she sought her mother once again.

"Mom, you remember when I asked you about that wizard, it worked…" and she told her mother about the heated love affair she had with Draco, and how he broke their relationship more than once over his fear of hurting his parents for being with her; about how furious she had been, and the words they exchanged. Finally, she told her about Lucius, and how that same night Draco had decided that he couldn't hurt his father after Narcissa's abandonment, two days in a row. The wounds were fresh, even if it had been over a year.

"Now the problem is that Draco has been acting interested, but I also...well."

"And why is that a problem?" And both laughed, sounding quite naughty.

Ernestina, the old cook, heard their conversation and shook her head disapprovingly, "Miss Nan, you are a bad influence," she was a papist and crossed herself, "Jesus, Joseph and Mary, is bad enough what you do it…blah, blah," mother and daughter tuned her out.

The cook was sent by Hermione's maternal grandparents, twice a week, "Darling, with you working, you never have a decent meal…" So, since Hermione could remember, Ernestine would come twice weekly, to prepare several meals ahead, which were ready for reheating during the next days. Something nice but unnecessary, but why fight what you cannot win.

Both sets of grandparents were hopeless, they 'took care' of the gardens, decorating services, bought new appliances, cars, furniture, Christmas trees; arranged for groceries, wine and water deliveries, cleaning ladies, drivers for Hermione when she was little, the works; but her parents were astute and let them, and did whatever they wanted.

They, however, drew the line when she was selected for Hogwarts, and they held 'family-meetings.' Her parents allowed zero intervention when their children's education and personal lives were concerned. They could set trusts, give ponies for boxing days, trips to the moon, new cars, arrange for nannies, and whatever material comforts they wished, but the buck stopped there. Their children were theirs, and their lives were theirs. It was a clear, well-defined boundary.

"I guess by now you have figured out about your father..." her mother continued.

"Miss Nan let me go back to pick the fruit for the compote, I don't need to know about your, ahem, marit..ahem, I will be back." Old Ernestine ran from the kitchen on her old legs, mumbling about: sin, Sodom and Gomor, the devil, and what not. While mother and daughter tried not to laugh.

"I was student on my second year when I saw your father, he was an assistant professor. It was lust at first sight, let's face they are H.O.T," her mother told her and both giggled.

"Needless to say, he pretended not to remember me, the last time he saw me I was 14 at his parents' summer home, and he just stayed with the men. But I already had my eye on him. The next years we missed each other. When I next saw him he was the teaching assistant; I was shameless and chased him; we finally we made a date, and I came to his place. He told me he might be late and to let myself in. When I entered the house, he was asleep on the couch only wearing his boxer shorts. Sorry, but he was just delicious. Yes, don't be grossed out."

"Mom can you skip this, it has no bearing…"

"But it does, wait. In seconds we were loving each other, even though his first words kept nagging me, "Oh yes, you have definitely filled out, what a beauty. It is all true. Holly of holiest.""

"Let me guess, it was uncle Hugh, or Daddy Uggie," Hermione was laughing, "what a naughty boy."

"Aha, there we were, when your dad came and found us, you know. He was angry with both, but the shy professor had done several love stints with his twin brother, both extremely shy but their super good looks made them target of eager females. The rest is history, his anger lasted about ten minutes," her mother smiled remembering.

Hermione was quiet, her mom was right, she remembered several times before...when her fathers went to the MoM, many witches came to ask Hermione which was the single one; during public functions, they always looked like a replica of each other, and she never answered. Many were confused when at the balls, her fathers came dressed identically and only danced with her Mom.

During modern dancing, both danced with her at the same time, making everyone very confused since they both flirted with her shamelessly. They had an ongoing love affair. There wasn't a way to tell them apart, and she had seen how both brothers refused the many advances from a swarm of witches.

Even more embarrassing, both her fathers actually snarled at any wizard who dared to ask her beautiful mom for a dance, or if one tried to join the dancing trio, they guarded her like angry wolves. She had heard growling and seen their angry faces baring their teeth. It made many a bit puzzled. She heard the new and improved Fenrir laughing and saying as much, when he had tried to dance with her.

"What's up with your father and uncle? We were trying to be sociable?" It was a fact, nobody could even look at her mother, much less dance because the daddies turned rude and quite nasty. She always ended up angry with them, but they were to apologize once. Their standard answer was, "She is ours, end of discussion."

Her mother was talking, time to listen, "When we decided to marry, your father had the best job, now, well, Hugh makes much more with his art. So we decided that Grant would be my husband. Both our parents were upset when we left together for the trip to Africa, they smelled something fishy. Mom said, "This is most irregular, why were they both dressed alike? What is going on, don't think that we aren't aware. Nellie (the twins' mother) is also concerned."

My cousin, Rev. McPherson, was sent to talk to us more than once, they actually flew him to catch up with us, a merry embarrassing chase, and you know that it didn't work. And before you ask who is your or the twins' father, we don't know. They are identical twins, and it is impossible to tell. You see, we were curious as well."

She looked dreamy, her mother married a few months shy of 19 and Hermione was born four months later. She still looked very young at 42 and was six months pregnant. Her and her daddies' parents were furious, already three children, and, now, two more 19 years after the twins, who were now at a Magical University over the pond.

Her grandparents said every time, "What a scandal, how to tell our friends." "Don't tell them," the trio answered on unison during the 'last family' meeting, and the grandmothers left drying their tears.

"Who cares?" that was all they had to say. That was their now 'standard answer.' Nobody must have really cared because Hermione and her siblings both had large trusts, established before their births by the grandparents, and replenished every year for their birthdays. Their presents ranged from flats, to automobiles, boats, to credit cards without a limit and so on; according to them, it wasn't the children's fault.

Besides if the new nursery was any indication of their anger, already stuffed with toy and clothes, the latest of monitoring technology, plus a brand new family wagon with baby seats, waiting for the new arrivals, nobody really cared.

So there it was, Hermione had a very irregular family situation, and for years none of the kids suspected anything irregular. Daddy Uggie had a connecting room with her parents'. Yes many times the three of them were sleeping together, well always; her mother always sat between both, and so on. And by the time they figured out, they could care less.

"So my advice, if they are for it, well… Go for one, and the other will fall."

Her father had just come in time to hear his naughty wife's advice. "You are a shameless hussy, corrupting your daughter, don't listen to her." He sat near his wife after kissing her, too long as usual, and grabbed her foot to massage, after kissing it. He winked, and Hermione giggled.

Daddy Uggie came into the room wearing stained jeans and t-shirt. He sat on the top of the couch behind his wife, after kissing her a little too long, and started to massage her shoulders. Her mother sighed, "You can see why, I get doubly spoiled, just don't ever let any of your grandparents know. Their only daughter, corrupting their only granddaughter. And remember the four of them have Wilbur, Lord Bore, waiting for you." All laughed but knew that it was true.

Yes, she saw the advantages; however, she would never go for Wilbur, with his beautiful face, body, voice, etc. Why pass such a prize? Simple, because he made Mr. Darcy look like a party animal, she shuddered. Except for the heavy, over the line, ahem, makeout incident less than year ago; she had too much champagne, yes that was the reason. Make out wasn't the right word but why dwell on it.

Makeout was putting it mildly, as she remembered, she blushed, ahem. Not her fault, he was a good kisser and had many other talents with his yummy mouth.

Sometimes she thought she was unfair; maybe if she were to consider how many women were after him. A fact that sat wrong with her, how annoying, why should she care?

Now, what to wear for the ball tonight. "Mom, they will be there tonight, any ideas?"

Ernestine had just come back and looked at Miss Nan, "I always told your mother that the Granger twins were trouble, heathens that is what they are; ask them what they are, too handsome for their own good, devil worshipers..."

Hugh sent her an air kiss, "Now, now Ernie, no scowling with such a pretty face. And the language, tsk, tsk."

And as usual, she didn't answer and had to smile and cover her mouth, and left giggling and fuzzing about the entire family…that she loved to pieces. After all, she got paid more than her son, the financial adviser, and they were all so very nice. Holy Mary …. Yes, they had her.


	2. At The Ball

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n some questions raised by my dear readers will soon be answered here, or at least some. Let's see what happens at the ball. If you like this story, let me know. It can be either very short or long depending on the interest shown.

 **At the Ball**

Draco was apprehensive. He'd recognized a bad idea and should have said no. He had already expressed his reservations to his aunt Andy; frankly, his father had suffered too much and was barely human again.

Upon arrival to the Mom's grandiose ballroom he saw two things simultaneously, the dynamic duo and Granger. She was a dream dressed on dark green silk with red and silver crystal embroidery. The corset like top was decorated with embroidered old runes. The gown was a creation from an up-and-coming German witch whose designs mixed the old traditional southern Germany style with very modern details.

Her creamy breasts seemed as they would spill out the top, and when she walked, the semitransparent full skirt with several slits to mid-thighs, revealing her naked legs but for the wand holder on her right thigh. She wore booties with not such high heels because her legs had been permanently injured with the torture, short lace socks added to the allure. Her long hair fell down her back in fat curls, her face's beauty was enhanced by the sultry make up. Her jewelry was a combination of leather, precious metals, petrified wood and gems. While many admired the way she looked but to the Malfoy, she was perfection.

Both Malfoy stood in place watching her talking to the dynamic duo, whose eyes were glued to her chest. "Rude buffoons, I should gouge their eyes." Lucius growled softly; Draco had seen the same.

"You're right." Draco couldn't agree more. He hoped they were not hitting on her. He was aware of their stupid stint; they'd wanted to sow their wild oats and dropped her. They had been 'roommates' after the war, and he had seen her very upset for months after they fell apart; he wasn't any better, he had also treated her badly.

Forgetting his previous anger earlier that day, he now worried about his dad and remembered his usual comment, _'There are not many witches who are willing to cater to old rules_.' Which in the Malfoy case had something to do, he was sure, with the Malfoy wizards' shy gene.

He forgot to distract his father before arriving at their table. On their way, half of the witch population and a few Wizards drooled looking at the Wizards, they were true perfect specimens of male beauty. Many forgot the Malfoys' Death Eater reputation and wished to be noticed; most single witches hoped and dreamed for Malfoy babies in their future.

Like many before, everyone here believed them to be playboys. Little did they know their true nature, there were only three witches here who knew the truth, and one of them was Hermione.

Lucius did a double take when he saw who was sitting on the table. He tried to turn around and go home, but Draco grabbed arm and spoke between clenched teeth, "Give her a chance and listen to what she has to say; don't be an idiot and let her talk."

"You tricked me; so, now, I just want to go home." Lucius jerked hard trying to get away.

"Father you know are making a scene, besides look who's there at the table with us, Miss Granger. And for the record this was Aunt Andy's idea."

Lucius was about to say something when he noticed Hermione walking towards them, she was smiling. He coughed lightly, nervously, and Draco started sweating, suddenly overcome with shyness, same than his father whose brow was wet. "Father get a hold of yourself, we are pathetic." Draco admonished his father talking between clenched teeth.

Lucius couldn't agree more and nodded. Not the time to say anything since she was upon them, "Draco imagine seeing you two here, what a delightful surprise." she stood in front of them.

Her perfume enveloped them, they were ensnared. Both had gone hard with lust. Both were experimenting the same, they wanted her, both were having problems breathing; both had visions of the witch in their bed.

"So nice to see you both. Many seem sorry that you aren't looking at them," she didn't add, _all the females here want you, and I'm ready to have a heart attack_. And instead said, "How about if I go with you to the table," and without given them a chance to refuse her, she got right between them and held on to each's arm.

Neither of the Malfoy knew that chemistry is the door to overcome shyness, there was no need. Just feeling her warm hand in their arms was enough to make them relax and melt, and increased the desire coursing trough their bodies. Soon they were at the table, where Hermione took the initiative again.

She had seen Narcissa and her uncle Mel, her mother's brother had told her parents when he came to pick up Hermione, " _Yes tonight we are meeting Andy's sister Narcissa. She is going to try to get her ex-husband. It seems as if her new marriage isn't going well. Her husband gets around too much, apparently he has several mistresses, and she misses her life with her husband. According to her, he was a little boring but otherwise great."_

 _Hermione saw red when she heard him. Her mother pursed her lips and clicked her tongue. Yes, what a crock, it was truly a scheisse-business. Andy had no right to meddle and try to get her sister back with Lucius. She could still see him crying the day at the bookstore._

 _She thought, No, no and no, Narcissa can't make another move, no way. Narcissa wasn't going to ruin her plans. 'Nobody is going to come between me and my Malfoy wizards, N.O.'_

 _Her eyes were downturned, her lips were tightly closed, her jaw clenched, and she assumed an aggressive posture. Her fathers noticed her body language, so when they kissed her goodbye, both whispered the same, "Go get them sweet pea, you are a warrior princess." They were right._

As soon as they arrived at the table Andy called Lucius, "You are sitting here next to me."

 _I'm sure,_ Hermione thought, _yeah_ _, aha, and right next to Narcissa, ha ha. I don't think so, not here, not tonight, no how, no way_.

Lucius spoke first, "No," his tone was clipped, "I prefer to sit by Draco."

Hermione the duelist, the team player, completed his pass, "Here sit next to me, you on the left, and Draco on thr right. The person that supposed to sit here is sick and he won't be coming." Not true, her secretary in charge of sitting, had sent Percy and his wife to another table.

Kingsley gave her a dirty look; he didn't like Hermione schmoozing with the Malfoy; He wanted and needed the publicity power of the trio, _ah there they were._ He made signs to the dynamic duo to hurry.

Hermione just finished sitting, and Draco was about to sit when Harry pushed him so he could sit next to Hermione; Lucius saw it and narrowed his eyes, _no, no, if Draco wants to sit by Miss Granger, maybe he is warming up to her, perhaps she might be willing to honor the old custom, killing two wizards with on witch, but Draco doesn't like Muggle borns or does he? No matter, we should try._ He made a decision. _Hmm, time to play dirty_ , with a short wandless, he sent a cramp to Harry's groin who stepped aside to bend in pain. Draco saw it all, and fast as a hawk, quickly sat next to Hermione.

Kingsley looked at Lucius, distrustfully; it wasn't possible because Lucius didn't have a wand. Only a very few were allowed in the ballroom, and Lucius wasn't one of them. Lucius gave him a quizzical look that said, "Me?" So they played musical chairs and Ron and Harry sat on each side of Lucius and Draco who flanked the witch, and tried to talk over them.

The band started playing, and Hermione not missing a beat. "Draco remember this dance was for you, and the next for you Mr. Malfoy, don't forget that we are practically booked all night."

Both wizards smiles could have set a fire, but several poison arrows were fired from all directions, except from Uncle Mel who cracked a smile.

Smart girl, besides he wanted no competition, and he had his eye on Narcissa. The idea of sharing two witches had much appeal. Grant and Hugh had it all wrong, the idea was two females for each male not backwards. He had tried and liked it, but his two sets of girlfriends, both times, had decided that three was too many, two was the right number, and he was the extra. Now, two sisters, well, that was the trick. Yet, it wouldn't be easy, Narcissa had her eye on the prize peacock.

"Lucius how about a dance I want to talk," Narcissa asked him in a low seductive voice.

"But I don't, wait for your husband," his voice was cold and hard, and a little too loud.

"That is exactly…" she started.

But Lucius stood up immediately, "Excuse me, there is Pucey, I need to talk to him."

Harry and Ron saw two witches calling them, and they left. They were planning to romance Hermione, the holiday season was coming, and they missed her cooking. All the witches they dated only wanted to eat out and go clubbing, even on weekdays.

They missed coming home and playing games, talking and laughing, and the hot witch in bed with them. While they were still friends, their friendship was without benefits. Thus, they were planning to end that hiatus. Their time had come, and they were ready. Tonight was the night, and they were planning to cut in. They had the ring, the works. No, not an engagement ring, a promise ring, not so fast; although they weren't quite there yet, they needed to clip her wings. They were full of theirselves.

 _Good luck mates_ , the ever-present unseen-beings snickered, _dream as much as you wish, the best pastries go fast._ Another agreed, _you're so right, a tasty flaky cream puff she is, silly fools_. They all laughed at the young fools that had squandered a prize, no matter how hard they had tried to make them see their errors, they had been ignored. By now their loyalties were no longer divided, they wanted Hermione's happiness.

They were smart, she had the womb, and was their chance for a second run, they were waiting on line. Although they would prefer that either of the duo was the sperm donor, that was life. Besides a second run with powerful parents was appealin _g. Burn Wizard burn, aha,_ the unseen said at the same time.

Kingsley had warned Harry a while ago, "I saw Hermione today at the cemetery; she was kissing, are you ready? Lucius Malfoy. I know from her secretary that she has been seeing Draco on and off. They are one of the oldest families, and they probably cater to archaic costumes, and magic laws made to keep fortunes together. While not illegal, most modern witches don't follow them. The bottom line, the son shares his witch with his father or with siblings, it is disgusting, err, not the sharing mind you, the family sharing…"

Harry had gone to ask Ron, and yup, Kingsley had been right. They should be concerned, the war had left many widowers with single sons, most with great fortunes and looks.

Maybe the unseen were right, they were fools. They wanted to keep Hermione for later, and the ones on the side lines, were ready now.

 **The Dance**

Lucius and Pucey watched the couple dancing. "Lucius, doesn't she make you wish that the young witches were willing to follow the traditional costumes? Is Draco seeing her? If not, Adrian is interested, we just don't want to cut in," he looked at Hermione wistfully, his eyes caressing the witch.

Lucius went stiff with the comment, Pucey was actually younger than Lucius, he had married at 18, and Adrian was born the following year. Adrian and his father were also a striking father and son pair. Pucey's wife had died during the war, caught in the middle of a fight in Diagon Alley. That was the story, the truth was a bit different.

"Are you saying that you want to pursue Miss Granger, that you have designs on her?" Lucius wanted to duel him if he said yes.

"Of course, that is exactly my thought. She is a beauty, even you, stuck to your blood superiority nonsense, must see that. Her magic is without an equal. Just imagine."

Lucius was speechless, Pucey's words cut to the quick. He looked around and saw more than one set of father and son looking at Miss Granger with covetous eyes.

Just then Adrian Pucey joined them, "Father isn't she a fey princess? She is just beautiful. I found out today that she comes from the L'Orc and L'Argent families as you suspected. They didn't die out, they left our world after many were burnt by Muggles." Adrian told his father. The Flints had joined them, they were the ones who had done the research; just as they had discussed it with Draco.

"Lucius, you surely have heard about them, they were rumored to be part fey. Their witches are those in the books of great beauties, and that she is. It was said they blossomed, as she has. So yes, if Draco isn't interested, we are." Adrian and Pucey looked at the witch as if she were theirs.

The Flint nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"Pucey, like usual you assume too much. I'd say it is her call, hers and Draco's. I fully support his choices, if he wants Miss Granger, I will give him my blessing." He tried to look indifferent, but his heart was raising, never show your enemy your weakness. Because they were friend-enemies as far as the witch was concerned.

Adrian laughed lewdly, "I see, you aren't immune to her charms. Poor witch, you will always see her as an inferior, but good enough to bed. Good luck, you will need it, because you will have to fight her friends for once, and for other, look around, you aren't alone in you quest."

Adrian left in time for Lucius to see the Weasley wizard trying to cut between Draco and their witch. They had opened his eyes to the possibilities.

"Pucey, I am going back to the table, I have Miss Granger's next dance." He looked at his friends and smiled his coldest, darkest smile, "again, don't assume too much, other's have changed as well."

Walking back to the table he assessed the room, Pucey was right, several of father-son pairs were eyeing the witch with great interest, many of his friends as a matter of fact. L'Orcs and L'Argent had been notorious for their beauty, mysterious lives, their warrior prowess, their powerful magic, their fey blood, and their complicated families. There were entire books about them.

Many a witch and a wizard had multiple spouses, and prolific happy families. Too bad they were gone, he used to think, and he wasn't alone. The trick was to join them with another pair like them. He guessed there must be more males, if the uncle were one.

Poor man if he had designs on slimy Narcissa, there were better picks out there.

Pucey was right, many of the fabled male and female beauties were indeed L'Orc and L'Argent, the wild curls, that was it. Her uncle Mel was just the same, too beautiful for a male, with a head full of wild curls. Lucius the studious fool, should had made the connection himself. "Their wild untamable curls came alive when angry or at battle, the lovers and warriors locks were a distinctive trait…"

The L'Argent, families of twins had changed their name, an anagram of sorts, _Goddess I am a fool, her mother always comes with twin brothers, the petite beauty with the tall Muggles; the three all curly haired and beautiful, even if Muggles. Come to think of it, they guard the mother with dangerous intent. Lord Greyback laughed, "They_ _are like a pack of wolves. I tried to cut in and was almost bitten," Oh yes, they are a triad, and Granger could be their name._

She was going to have a swarm of beaus when her heritage was made public, a veritable sea of sharks. He looked at Draco and the witch, they seemed to be in a world of their own. Perhaps, he needed to act.

"Granger, you look more than beautiful. I must be honest since I saw you tonight, err," maybe his tongue was tied, but his hands were not. The hand on her waist moved down a little and brought her nearly against him.

She must be feeling his arousal, not that he cared. It felt very good. Her soft hand made him remember her caresses; her uninhibited loving, her mouth on his cock...How to get her back? And why not? His father might be happy as well.

Hermione moved closer wishing for his embrace, he wanted her, he still did, she caressed his hand with her thumb. The hand on her waist tightened.

"Draco I missed you, I mean your arms around…"

Someone was tapping her shoulder, "Hermione," she turned her head, it was Ron trying to cut in.

"Go away, you aren't wanted," she meant it. Expertly, Draco twirled her twice away from Weasley, then looked at her and both grinned.

"Thanks."

"May I fill your dance card my Lady." He went Casanova on her, at least his version of one.

"Yes, but I also promised your father."

"About that," someone was grabbing his arm.

"Malfoy, get away from her."

"Potty get a life, you and the Weasel had your chance and wasted it, scram." He bared his teeth, aggressive he could do well. Malfoy Wizards might be shy, but they were warriors, he had no problems in that department.

"Harry move, Draco this is about over let's sit." With those words, she pulled Draco away, both smiling.

Lucius stood when they came, "Miss Granger," she nodded.

"Dad watch out for sharks."

"Duly noted, infested sea." Lucius pretended to brush lint from Draco's shoulder. "The word is out, she is one the beautiful Fey relations, watch it." Draco nodded.

Hermione took Lucius' hand and pulled him when she saw Harry and Ron coming together.

The touch went straight to Lucius' groin. He held on to her hand, he was in heaven. In the dance floor he was like Draco, his hands brought the witch closer to him. She looked at him a little surprised; great, both wanted her, so she melted on his arms.

"I am glad you could come. I've worried about you since I saw you." Her voice lulling his senses.

"I have thought of you as well." His voice shook. He shouldn't have said it, he sounded like a fool.

She caressed his hand with her thumb, Draco liked it, and Lucius probably did as well.

He did because he followed her lead, his heart loud in his chest. She looked at him and both smiled at the same time, "I am glad I wasn't alone remembering that day."

He went for the gold, "You weren't, it has been on my mind, the best ever."

Hermione nearly snickered, she bet that cold witch from hell, Narcissa, didn't know how to kiss. She hoped that the ex-wife from hell wouldn't ruin her plans as she was probably trying.

Hermione was right, Narcissa came to sit by Draco, "Son you must help me."

'No, I won't. It has been over a year, and Father is just coming back. Let him be. You made your choices."

"Son, give me a chance to..."

"No," he raised his hand to stop her, "don't even ask. You were carrying on for a year before that, who knows, maybe longer. You nearly destroyed him, it was bad. I told Aunt Andy that this was a mistake."

"I have no where to go, Rodolphus was the mistake," she lowered her voice, "your father dancing with that dirty Mudbl..."

"Mother, if you say that word, I won't speak to you again, ever," he had it with his mother.

Andy and Mel heard him. Mel's face transformed, he suspected the worst, calling his sweetpea, his sweetie, his beautiful perfect goddaughter dirty? Dirty what?

a/n. Lol, Let's see what happens. It would seem Draco wants to protect his father, and he really likes or loves Hermione. As you can see Hermione is not a pushover, hope she can stay away from Harry and Ron?


	3. The Past and The Present

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n if you like the story, let yourself be heard.

"Mother, if you say that word, I won't speak to you ever gain, never," Andy and Mel heard...

 **NARCISSA'S FOLLY**

"What word?" Mel asked again. Andy whispered into Mel's ear. His eyes, warm seconds before, turned icy cold.

One beautiful witch was good enough, she changed hair and eyes at will, was extraordinarily hot in bed with incredible moves thanks to her magic; and, lastly, he didn't need somebody who thought him as an inferior. Maybe later, he was very happy right then. He gave Narcissa a chilling look.

"Darling let's dance, let her deal with her mistakes," Mel looked at Narcissa, she was being dismissed. He held his wife's waist and whispered something.

"While riding the broom? Why not? Let's leave early," Andy answered, and giving her sister a head-shake, she left with her husband, who held her tight to his side. "Find a way home, I should had never tried to help you. Sorry Draco; I should have known. Let her go. Hermione is a lovely witch, the best."

While other witches feasted their eyes on the eye candy Mel was, he was too busy with his witch. His hair was moving in anger, like it was alive, which added to his charm, he looked like a warrior, a beautiful one at that.

The Pucey noticed the hair and exchanged smiles, they were right. They had seen how Mel rejected Narcissa, the fool. She had passed a chance that she would never have again.

"I'll say it," Narcissa stared at her sister with envy, feeling the weight of Mel's rejection, "Mudbloods, the entire lot of them. Andy cannot give them up, she likes rubbish, and, now, you two have gone that route, disgusting."

"You won't change, will you? You knew of Rodolphus and still went with him. You have a large fortune, so go on your own. Now, excuse me." Draco's eyes were cold when he stood up.

"Please don't owl or Floo, never again. I cannot be your son, your attitude sickens me. I should be so lucky as my aunt Andy. I have a secret, she is pregnant or soon will be. And you blew it, her husband was going to propose a triad."

He started walking away, but stopped and turned,"I forgot to tell you, he is very, very rich. One more thing, if one were to judge by all the witches looking at him, he is also gifted with looks."

The rest of the night Hermione mostly danced with the Malfoy; she had a few dances with Adrian and other hopefuls, but refused Harry and Ron, she didn't want to fall in their trap. She knew that their touch was deadly, and she would fall for it every time.

She knew her weakness for them. They had treated her shabbily, and she wasn't sure they would ever change. She remembered the day she caught them with five witches on their common bed… no sense remembering, it still hurt.

They knew how to lure her; she knew it well; they were an addiction she needed to stay away from. A touch along with a kiss from them, and she would be back, and for what? It had taken months of therapy and the support of friends, and now she knew she needed to stay away.

 **Next Day**.

She woke up smiling, last night was a success. Today she was invited for a winter picnic at the Malfoy's home. Granted she still had nightmares featuring the Malfoy Manor.

Time to get ready, she ran downstairs, her mother and the daddies were practicing for the babies' delivery. They were expecting two boys.

"I don't see why you waste time, I heard what happened during the twins' and my birth. The daddies fainted, Pedro had to drive you, and Marcia was the one to help you," she shook her head.

Pedro was the gardener who came twice per week, and Marcia was the nanny who was already staying with them.

The brothers grinned, "We are older and braver," Dad affirmed.

"This time we know what to expect." Daddy Uggie concurred.

She laughed. Her mother sat up, "Do tell, Mel called this morning, they are leaving for a long cruise, spur of the moment. They wanted a last fling. Andy being a witch is still able to have children without complications. A secret, she is pregnant, twins. They want to try at least once more, which is good since Mel is the last male of our line. We are babysitting Teddy who will be here later."

"Woo, many news. What happen to Narcissa?"

"Her brother-in-law came to pick her up, Rodolphus was seriously hurt by a jealous husband, and he might be dying. If you ask me, it is a ruse to get her back. According to Mel, Narcissa is a racist, and he is glad to let her go. He mentioned a nasty comment, she said last night."

Hermione knew it, that was Draco's bad humor for a short while they were dancing. It didn't last long. When they went back to the table she was gone, "Hmm, I guess nasty prejudice never dies." She sounded discouraged.

"Sweet Pea, make sure you find a way to dispose of all the flowers that arrived today, it smells like a funeral home; or take them to your suite. We will eat the bonbons; you can count on us." Daddy Uggie pointed to the small side room; she looked, the side boards were covered with vases and boxes.

There were, perhaps, ten large flower arrangements in expensive looking vases, all tastefully wrapped, and a pile of gift wrapped boxes.

Their dogs were trying to get them, no wonder, both were addicted to chocolates. Never mind that it was bad for them. Wait a minute, their muzzles were all sticky, she saw the reason. She picked the remains of a box and wrappers, so she moved the remaining boxes to higher grounds. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two chocolate thieves, to make sure they wouldn't get sick; no matter, they hung around trying to get more.

She started reading the cards. The Malfoy's was a tall porcelain vase with red roses of several kinds, the small card just read, 'Malfoy.'

The one that caught her attention was a small bouquet of assorted flowers wrapped in clear foil, no bows, no frills. It was from a grocery store she was certain. Both Ron and Harry liked the crisps and other assorted Muggle goodies, and Harry would venture to 'shop' for them. No card, but a letter, it figured."GRRR, those idiots," she said too loud.

"They, the duo, want me to stay with them to host their Yuletide…no way. Here, " _Darling we miss you on our bed, and we are dying for your cranberry waffles and the banana bread, perhaps with that tasty bacon, the_ _Yankee style one from the Muggles_."

The dads were howling with laughter…"Wait it gets worse, " _Remember when we watched Muggle movies and you fixed butter popcorn and those milky-ice cream-berries, and ..…_ " I can see their bottom line, they want their cook and bootie on the side, and a hostess for the Holiday parties…" she laughed with them.

"Darling, cut the lovely duo off. They are darlings, we adore them. They are funny, handsome, and charming, but they will never change; don't be angry." Her mother smiled sympathetically.

Hermione grimaced, "Whatever, you are right." She wished that it would not bother her so much. It wouldn't, not for much longer.

"Oh my god, the Pucey want to me go with them to their palace on the Loire. Strange, the word must be out that my mom is the infamous Nanette L'Orc's name sake of the 1600s naughty mage. Wait in this package there is an old rare manuscript." She showed it to them after she opened the leather hidings.

"This is about her. Let's see. Ah there is a letter, let me read it quickly… She had at least six husbands, some said eight, two were rumored to be fey but nobody ever saw them. Listen, they lived in their own homes, even stranger, the children were similarly aged. The Fey husbands made it all possible, some complex magic, living concurrent time lines. She had eight children, four sets of twins. Let me look at the book, ughh, you look like her, see, the book is illustrated."

A strange chill ran along her body, when she read the next words, Hermione paled, "No, wrong, that is her mother who looks like you, let me read."

She sat next to Daddy Ugh, "Nanette's mother's was a L'Orc married to twin brothers, L'Argent, later changed to Granger, after the witch hunts. Both mysterious families were direct descendant of the Fey. Is this a joke? Oh, no, here is Nanette, she is my dead ringer, I will be sick."

She stopped, took a large sip of water and continued, "It is said that she was the daughter of two fathers, so she inherited her parents combined magic. After her first babies, her powers grew,and increased after each set of twins; several kings fell in love with her. But she turned them down." Hermione snickered, "Loyalty to her harem."

They all chuckled, "She was your mother's relative, if I could only tell you about the first time." Her daddy grinned. Daddy Ugh laughed and kissed her mom's neck. They looked like mischievous teens.

"She told me," Hermione winked. It was the first time she saw the daddies blush. It was a historical moment. She was making a memory.

Her mom rushed her, "Read more," refusing to look in the twins direction.

"Okay, here we go, "Nobody knew how she did it, hence the Fey lovers' theory. A particular trade of both warrior families was their curly hair that came alive when in battle and when angry, and during other emotional times."

Hermione's day had taken a wrong turn. Something was trying to surface at the edges of her memory. She felt very, very hot.

The daddies were colorless, their arms wrapped around mother and daughter. The sense of bad tidings was upon all of them. None noticed their hairs gently floating about their faces, it happened too often to give it importance or take notice.

Hermione continued reading, "The large family was having a celebration at her main home, when the place went up in flames. It was set on fire by a jealous ex-wife, all inside died, but three of the children, and three of the husbands."

"Holly cow, this could be our family," Hermione was upset, her parents looked the book Hermione had received, and her mom fainted.

The Nannette senior was her mom; she had five children two sets of twins and the mage. She had died giving birth to the last twins. Daddy Uggie, also passed out, quickly followed by her dad when he found out the twins had also died. Nobody knew how they'd died, though, some suspected it happened during the same same fire.

After she brought her parents cool drinks, hugged them and kissed them, she got ready to go, "I will be back later, Bill and Fleur are coming with Charlie. I am not leaving you alone. Maybe, this is a hoax, but let me check. Don't go anywhere, stay here. By the way, we need to get the twins here."

Their Floo lit up, it was Draco, "Hi…"

She didn't let him finish, "Just who I wanted to see."

Five minutes later she was at Malfoy Manor.

 **A** t **the** **Manor**

Lucius was in an excellent mood, when he was very young, friends of his parents came for a visit. The husband was a guitar virtuoso, after hearing it once, Lucius had fallen in love with the enhanced magic guitar. Depending on the talent of the musician, the music would evoke scenes portraying the music played.

He had the best instructors, but his wish to play for the musical world would never come to be. His mother died when he was barely a teen, and within three years, his father was gone. With the help of his great-grandfather he took over the management of their large fortune. He was a money virtuoso; by 18 he assumed full control of the business after his last older relative (he trusted) was gone, a nasty piece.

When they arrived, Hermione might have fallen in love with Lucius. He sat on a divan, two dogs at his feet. Several of the Manor's employees stood all over the place. He was dressed in Asian looking trousers and a long tunic. His hair was braided, which she had never seen. He was playing an old composition of a 18th Century Wizard. It was an emotional piece, the library walls had disappeared and they seemed to be in the middle of a meadow. It was beautiful.

He didn't see them coming, immersed in his music. She stood there transfixed, Draco held her by her waist. His eyes fixed on her. He loved her and wished that she would chose them. Her eyes were luminous, a smile brightened her face. He would always remember this moment.

Lucius was nearly ending when he looked up and saw her. Draco's heart filled with gratitude to see the happiness reflected on his father's eyes. Lucius forgot about his shyness for a second, and with one note he send a wild flower that she caught. Minutes later, he was done.

The room was quiet, he stood, put the guitar down, and she went to him. He took her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bent to meet her mouth.

Draco felt a jolt, her arms were around his neck. Her mouth on his; their mouths caught on fire for a second. The way it started, it ended. He held her closer to his chest. She could hear his rapid heartbeat, and feel his aroused body. Her body was soft and firm on the right places. Draco walked to them and held on to her waist.

They stood like that for a few minutes. The room emptied, the elves and others working at the Manor were smiling, some cried happy tears. Their master had been so broken, and Draco so sad; now happiness had arrived, making everyone glad. They would talk about this day for years to come.

"I love you," Draco told her, "since ever I think. But I can wait, no need to hurry."

Lucius wasn't sure if he knew what love was, but he probably loved her as well. It was a familiar and good feeling, and one that made his body burn for her.

Nobody said another word; the moment was perfect. The three of them understood this was the beginning of a long road.

The dogs, two wolfhounds, had enough of mushiness and wanted to join the group hug. They successfully broke the enchanted moment, and for a minute Lucius felt like running away. It was a good thing that Hermione seized the moment after she saw his reluctance. She quickly reached for their hands.

"Why aren't you playing for the public, talent like yours should be shared."

He blushed, "Am I?"

"You are that good. When did you learn?"

"He is," Draco affirmed, "it is a story for another time."

"Next time Draco will play with me, he is also equally talented." Lucius looked at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

She sighed, "I cannot wait, my own virtuosos."

"We are?" Both might be shy, but fast to seize an opportunity.

She wasn't coy. "I guess, but I haven't been asked."

They looked at each other, "We haven't, but we should talk about it, tonight?" Draco suggested. He wanted to build the expectation. His idea of being mysterious.

Lucius looked at Draco thinking that he had gone daft but let it go. There was no better time than the present.

They worked together but found little else. Thus far, the enchantress consorts' names were unknown. There was only one lead; the Malfoy family had several branches, the one in France, where she had lived, disappeared around that time. A fact attributed to the witch burnings, but now, they wondered. There were too many coincidences.

"What do you think this all means?"

Lucius was quick to answer. "Maybe this life is a make over chance. My great grandfather believed this to be true."`

After a few hours, she suggested other places to search.

"No, the Flint already searched in all those places. The standard books with the enchantress were all they found. The manuscript they sent me is a replica of the one found in their attic."

She kissed their cheeks and let each hold her for a few seconds. She realized they felt as good or better than the duo; moreover, she was at ease As she was leaving, she turned around, "I cannot wait until tonight, should I make plans for a sleep over?"

Both Malfoy froze in place.

She was grinning on her way back. She was going to look in her grandparents attic.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was fuming. Rodolphus wasn't dying he had a magical STD. She started to make plans how to get Lucius back, and how destroy her sister's happiness. Mel her sister's husband, was younger than Lucius and frankly hot. It was Andy's fault. She should have told her what Mel wanted; of course, Andy wanted him all to herself. She would get what was hers.

a/n? Any guesses?


	4. A Picnic Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **A/n A short chapter to let you know I am working on it. It is mostly written but in draft form.**

 **Picnic Proposal**

The Malfoy were busy getting ready for the evening, the kiss had left them walking on clouds and dreaming of the witch on their bed.

Lucius kept whistling and smiling, which made Draco happy. Draco had promptly hid an owl from his mother. She called him a bad son, a traitor, and complained about her husband. Draco read two paragraphs and burned the scroll. He also warded the Manor to block future owls from his mother, along with blocking Floo calls.

"What do you think that she meant when she said a sleepover? Lucius asked Draco.

"You know exactly, the question is in what room? Not on yours and mother's, although is the nicest."

"We can buy new furniture. Let me get Herb to do it, he will know." He smiled happily, "I thought that was what she meant, I just never heard anyone call...Wait, what do I know, this is my first time."

Both chuckled, it sounded naughty. Drexel one of the Manor workers had to smile, they sounded happy; which made everyone happy in turn. He hoped the nasty old Mrs. didn't bother them any more. She made him and his brothers apprehensive, after all, they had seen her cheating with her brother-in-law since the start.

"What ring?" Draco wanted to actually propose, it was best.

"The one nobody has worn. I think she is the right bride. It was given to my great-great grandfather by Lord Greyback's father. As you know, nobody has been able to fit it. It is always too small, no matter what. It is different."

"Eh…"

They stopped talking, they had a Floo call. The Pucey were asking to come in.

The Pucey noticed the flurry of activity. "What is going on? Is there anything special being planned?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"We have a private party." Lucius was quick to answer.

"Aha, I see." Adrian knew when Draco was nervous, he started to scratch his forehead.

"We are not going to beat around the bush, we have a proposal. The first pair that gets Miss Granger will promote the other. She is in effect a dead ringer for our favorite beauty. We need to show you this." Julius Pucey pulled out a small leather bound book with a silver lock.

They sat around one of the library tables. Julius opened the book, at once a diorama popped right over the book. It was made of moving figures and music as well. It showed a gathering, they could see the faces of several of the participants.

They were dressed in period robes, from the 17th Century. Several fancy dressed males were dancing in a circle. In the middle one single female stood. She danced around the males who were clearly smitten. She'd kiss one and then another after each turn, while those watching the dance cheered every time.

On couches around the big room others sat or stood, guests they guessed. This was a celebration, a wedding celebration. The female was a Miss Granger look alike, four of the males looked exactly like the wizards at the table. She wore a bridal robe, her long curly hair was half braided and threaded with twinkling gems.

Suddenly the celebration changed, the room was on fire, and a dark figure was going around, firing flames. All went dark.

The scene changed, a funeral procession, several small caskets. The same dark figure following it the processing feigning grief; not that they could see the face, just the body language.

The last diorama was the worst, a witch burning. It was at the end of the terrible ordeal, but they knew that it was Nannette's burning. It was obvious after they saw a few curly-hair side-lookers looking grieved.

Finally, only words, "If you found this book, it is time to undo old wrongs. All the players must be the same to avert tragedy. Be alert, be cautious. Keep any additional weddings quiet until the murderer is found. Then the hidden can come out …"

They couldn't read the rest. It was either damaged or blocked.

"Who were the others? What hidden ones, more L'Orc or L'argent? That would be great."

"I have no idea, you cannot see the faces, or how many, some times it looks like four more, sometimes like two. I have a theory, she is a Miss Granger in different realities, it is magic we don't understand, I think it is her, a version of her. It is all good, we, each pair get a Miss Granger. I think."

They saw it a couple more times. They agreed to tell Hermione to accept the Pucey's invitation. They just didn't know who was the jilted lover. Adriana Pucey had left to be with an old lover, an Italian. She had tried to return, however, Julius told them, this wasn't the first time. There had been two times before, and this time he had demanded a divorce.

The war had left widowers but also abandoned husbands. More than one witch had bailed on her family because of the war. Some husbands lied to their friends claiming their wives had been killed. The Pucey family was one of those, who knew which others.

When the Pucey left they were worried. What if Narcissa was going to hurt their witch? They decided to put worries aside and to finish their preparations. You would think this was a wedding; close enough, they were going to propose. Lucius had and idea, Draco wasn't so sure, but he wanted his father happy.

To think the day before he had been angry with his father and their witch, this was much better.

After she left the Malfoy, Hermione went with the daddies to the Granger grandparents. They were traveling with her mother's parents. A trip too buy a few things for the new babies. It made them laugh; so much for being upset.

In the attic they found a couple of books. Apparently a jilted ex lover, around the same time of the burnings, had put a block on the L'Argent and L'Orc descendants, and their magic died.

The other thing they found was Hermione's christening certificate. The daddies didn't know that their daughter had been baptized, behind their back; the name given was Hermione Nanette Granger. Hermione felt sick. Of course the twins had also been baptized. The daddies growled, their parents didn't respect boundaries. Not a battle worth fighting, let them have their jollies.

At the L'Orc grandparents' they only found a few things inside an old wooden box, a deed to a place in France, a key, and pertinent letters.

That same day Hermione talked to a friend in the Center; she made an appointment for her mother and the daddies for the next day. She wanted to check if their magic was blocked.

She also made arrangements to go to France after reading the old letters, they were correspondence with L'Orc relatives that had changed their name. It was worth a try. She would combine it with the trip to the Pucey's castle. She was one naughty witch.

 **A picnic at the Malfoy**.

"Mom how do I look?"

"Gorgeous as usual. By the way Mel called. He said they had a very ugly scene before leaving. Talk softly because Teddy is very alert; he heard some of it and was very distressed." Hermione's mother whispered.

"Narcissa Floo to them. She said some nasty things about Andy, trying to break them up. She more or less offered herself to Mel. Andy has always felt as the ugly duckling, however I've seen the pictures, the three sisters looked exactly alike but for the hair. Andy was in tears."

"That witch, first Lucius, and now she wants Uncle Mel? I hope he told her to fly a kite. At least she is not after my wizards." Hermione didn't sound happy or convinced, "What a nasty witch." She sighed.

With that she kissed her mother, her daddies and Teddy. "But Hermi, I want to see my cousin, I will be a good wizard." He was about to cry. He had been edgy. Who knows what Narcissa had said about Teddy, the racist witch.

"Teddy, how about if you help me in my studio." Hugh suggested. He knew that Teddy loved it, even if he would make a giant mess. He loved the blue haired little wizard, they all did.

"Fleur, make sure my mother is not left alone at any time."

"Ah, I forgot, I have great news." Hermione's mom told her, "Mom wrote me today, and she said that Wilbur had told their friends that he might be marrying soon. She was beyond sad, he-he. You will finally be rid of him."

With that Hermione was gone. She was imagining their faces when they saw her nightgown. One that her mother bought for her. She would be a hit; she couldn't wait to be with them, Draco, although shy, was an unselfish lover, besides looking super hot. She could only imagine Lucius, and the idea of being with the two of them, made her ache. She was in trouble.

The image of Wilbur, her last, err, lover, came full force. He might be a bore, but face it, he was...a sex god. There, she...wait right there, had Mom said that Wilbur was marrying? Not sure, but it didn't make her very happy. Suddenly she had heartburn.

By the time she arrived at the Malfoy's home, she was fully angry. The cheat, it wasn't long when...she did that with him, with Wilbur the cheat, the user. She had a long list of epithets describing him. Indeed, she had managed to forget that she had flirted with him shamelessly after he danced thrice with Miss Horsy-face, her grandmother's goddaughter.

"Hermione," Draco ran to greet her. Oh my, he looked great. Two seconds later she had put Wilbur away. Lucius stood not far behind, she stopped breathing, they were too hot.


	5. Events

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n not abadoned, just too many stories going. They all are mostly written, but there is just one of me. I usually concentrate in the well liked stories. :)

* * *

 **Events**

 **The Picnic**

When Hermione saw them, all stopped around her. There were no others but the Malfoy at that moment.

Draco took the plate she brought and kissed her mouth softly. Softly but nearly dropped the plate of chocolate biscuits. She noticed that Lucius was touching his lips, he felt as well.

Lucius had enchanted the winter garden to look like a meadow. A big blanket and pillows were spread on top of it. A large picnic basket, laid on the side, was open; on the side there plates, silverware, glasses, cups, several platers with food. It was wonderful. She noticed two guitars leaning against a tree.

Lucius advanced to greet her, he meant to kiss her cheeks, but she moved her face and his mouth was on her lips. The memory of those stolen kisses came rushing and his mouth moved over hers, by Merlin, her mouth was as sweet as honey, when she opened her lips, he…

Draco touched his arm, he was also drugged with her presence but they had a plan, and his father would ruin it in a few seconds by being a coward. "Ahem, father, this is only a greeting." In truth, he was jealous for a second, rememering that his father had kissed her before behind his back.

Lucius looked at his son, his eyes half shut. He wasn't certain where he was. He chuckled, sighed, and kissed her forehead.

Hermione had to smile, Draco had pouted, but he seemed okay now. Strangely, she wasn't sure which of the two she had kissed.

"Point well taken, first let's have something to drink and to eat. "Darling," Lucius looked at her with clear appreciation, "you look lovely, I like the long dress. It is Muggle, right."

Hermione decided to wear a long cotton skirt with a sleeveless jersey top and a short jean jacket. It was a picnic wasn't it. She wore canvas shoes and short socks; under, well they would need to wait.

"Uhu, glad you like it, you two look wonderful as well." She meant it. They both wore long linen tunics, loose fitting trousers, and moccasins without socks. She was boiling inside looking at them. Once again their hair was braided.

They offered a place to sit and each sat at one side. Soon they were drinking a glass of champagne. Lucius wasn't using a wand, she observed. Draco was the same, "The picnic ware and food are enchanted, we only need to point at it." Draco explained.

"Yes, sure," Hermione didn't believe them, she thought that they could do wandless magic. It was fine by her.

They offered her food, and each fed her; she did the same. They flirted non-stop, they were having a great time. "Are these the biscuits you bring at work?" Draco asked, "By the time I want to eat one, they are all gone, no wonder, they are tasty."

Lucius nodded, he was on his third. When he swallowed he remarked, "Yes, I can see why, where do you get them?"

"I make them, my fathers have a sweet tooth. They love American homemade biscuits, the ones with chocolate, fruits, and nuts."

"You work in the kitchen?" Draco asked surprised. Lucius also wanted to know.

She laughed, "I do it because I like it, it is relaxing, granted I cheat and use magic."

"You can make them anytime you wish, I love them." Lucius grinned.

"Leave some for tea tomorrow," Draco admonished and chuckled. "Now it is time for a little entertainment. You said you would like to listen to both of us play."

They sat leaning against the wide tree trunk.

 **Poisoned?**

Meanwhile Nannette, Hermione's mother, bent in pain. She was getting a glass of water, when a stomach cramp made her groan. It was too early for the twins. She tried to get back to the TV room, but the pain was so bad that she called for help.

Hugh and Grant Granger knew it was too early, besides she wanted to throw up. "Let's take her to Emergencies, call Steve." Their second cousin and her obstetrician. She was crying in pain, so they called an ambulance. They had to bring Teddy with them, no time to get someone else, it was the nanny's night out.

The paramedics examined her on the way to the Emergency. She was doing worse. One said, "She is poisoned."

 **Proposal**

Hermione leaned on her side to listed to her concert. They played an old love song, and the place changed all around. They were inside a garden, a breeze was blowing, birds sang. They were truly excellent. Hermione didn't doubt it, she loved Draco and was starting to love Lucius.

When they were finished, she move to sit with them, one held her by her waist and the other by her shoulders. It was a perfect moment.

Draco broke the silence. He moved away, in front of her and went down in one knee; Lucius was by him in the blink of an eye. She wondered how he had moved so fast, but soon forgot her question.

"Hermione, I'll just ask before I lose my nerve, correction, before I shy away." His smile made her heart accelerate, even more when he pulled a little box that he had on a pocket of his tunic.

Lucius, also on one knee, added, "Draco speaks for both of us." He also smiled.

She didn't know what to expect, could it?

Yes, it could, "Hermione would you do us the honor of marrying us?" He gave her the box.

Hermione's hands were shaking, the Malfoy looked at her expectantly. She opened the box, she pulled out a wide band, one diamond, one deep green emerald, and one dark red ruby. It was magnificent.

She didn't need to think, this was perfect, she was trembling, she nodded, her voice wouldn't come out.

The Malfoy were brimming with happiness, Draco took the ring from her, "Let me," he looked at his father, they both hoped.

She stretched her hand, Draco tried, but it seemed too little, Lucius intervened, "I'll do it," he nearly prayed.

When Lucius took her hand on his, the ring glowed, it slipped easily and fit. The ring was for her. He kissed her softly, then Draco kissed her as well. The three were on their knees, drunk with happiness. The walls of the Manor hummed. The workers and elves knew it, the house was welcoming Hermione, soon to be Lady Malfoy.

The trio stood up. Lucius wisely decided to be quiet, anticipating the night. His heart sang, Draco's was the same. They kissed her softly taking turns.

Axel, the house elf pop. "Sorry sirs, Miss Grangy's mother is going to the healers. She needs to go now." He passed her a scroll.

Hermione paled, "It is too soon."

"For the babies?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, she felt sick with apprehension.

"We have Floo to Mungo's, Let's go." Lucius said.

"No, she is being taking to a Muggl…"

"No, son call Muctis. We pick her up, and take her to Mungo's." Lucius commanded.

Hermione agreed. She called her fathers. They were in the ambulance, they had tried calling her, but she didn't hear. Lucius, Draco and Hermione had Apparated in the ambulance. Luck had it, they were nearly in front of the Manor, on route to the Hospital. The ambulance drivers found theirselves driving an empty ambulance. Not quite sure what happened.

They went back in the Manor and were in Mungo's minutes later. It was on time, she had been poisoned with and old and deadly belladonna based, slow acting poison. For unknown reasons, it had acted very fast on her. Muctis was an expert and was able to save her. They fathers remembering the story, were crying; the idea of losing their wife was unbearable.

Hermione sat by her mother's bed, she was pale, but happy the babies were well. Hermione showed her the ring, which made her parents happy.

Muctis the healer stood by the bed. "I think you are under a curse. When I examined you, I detected a dormant magic core. Quite strong, may I add. The twins are charged with magic." He turned to face her fathers, "May I?" He asked Hugh.

Muctis pointed his wand at a small hoop, "Engorgio," he said, and the loop grew quite large.

"Please stand," Muctis asked, he moved the metallic hoop along Hugh's body, and as it moved, it pulled a clear smoky layer like a plastic wrap. They heard a loud, popping noise like opening a champagne bottle.

He repeated the process with Grant and with Hermione's mother. The same thing happened, seconds later magic surrounded each of them Their curly hair was flying. They could see the babies her body glowing with Magic, and even Hermione felt a rush.

Her mother and the twins were charged with magic, so much retained magic that they glowed. Magic flew around the room.

"Mom, as of today, you check in The Center, in a suite. The family books said that the babes came too soon, and some others claim poisoning. Either way we need to protect you. We need to get Uncle Mel. Wow, what news, you were magic all along."

Lucius was humbled, he had looked down on her and at her family; he had been so wrong, they were powerfully charged. The books were probably true; he worried.

Teddy was asleep on a small bed. Draco sat by him, he loved his young cousin. He had hoped that his father went for his aunt, so Teddy would be with them all the time. Now he was wondering how their children would look like? A most disagreeable thought clouded his happiness, what if someone would kill both Hermione and he, and they had to leave their babies , just like Teddy had been left? He worried and was afraid after reading Nannette's story. He suspected this was a repeat. What did it mean, was Hermione going to die? The idea made his eyes water.

Hermione came by the Malfoy, "May I stay with my Mom? I don't want to leave her side, I also need to help with Teddy."

Draco volunteered to stay; but Lucius had some ideas, the only source of poison had to be the chocolates. Grant went back to the house with him, just to give him the left over chocolate. Lucius angered when he saw all the boxes, but was happy that they had stepped ahead of the bunch.

One thing was bothering him, when they left Mungo's, he noticed they were followed to the Floo. He looked around more than once. He thought that he recognized someone and hoped to be wrong. At the Manor he went into the library, but first sent Braxtar, one of his Magical employees with two more to guard the Grangers, and to help the move to the Center.

He read all night, according to some of the records, it was suspected that a jilted ex-lover had put a block on the descendants and their magic died. He deduced that Hermione's birth had broken some of the curse's hold. He sent an owl to Muctis before he went to sleep for a few hours. He slept well, like a baby, much too happy with his future. He wouldn't let anything happen to their bride.

a/n hmm


	6. More

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n one more.

* * *

 **Past and Present**

Nanette went to the Center as recommended. The Daddies agreed since the healers had advanced practices, additionally the center combined magical and human medicine. If needed, a surgical extraction was performed, by house-elves trainee as mid-wives.

Adrian told Draco of his findings, "It seems that L'orcs were Fey hiding on plain sight. I suspect that the family was cursed; first the mother died, then the Mage and her spouses, but only one set. The books are wrong, see here, not my direct line, but the French branch were one set that survived and one of their children is in our library. I haven't found the pictures."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked.

"I am saying that I want you to marry her, but I think we both should also marry her as in the old times. Not at the same time, mostly because there are things we don't know yet."

The wedding of the decade was the event everyone wanted to attend. Well, most everyone, there were some who were angry to say the least.

The wedding was scheduled 20 days after the dance. Meanwhile, they all wanted to be around Hermione's mother and worried. l. sure that they were all here before, and it was a second chance, they just couldn't figure out who were the other two sets of husbands. Lucius was working with Bill to find out more, Lucius also hired Charlie's company to protect the families, the security company had several employees, one was a werewolf.

Lucius, who thought the worse about Narcissa, made sure that she was closely following to prevent mischief. So far Narcissa seemed to be staying put.

Hermione sat with her parents; Daddy Ugh had a great idea, "Darling if this is a repeat, maybe the other hopeful are those who you already know, which of the Father-son mixes calls you?"

"None, I am not going to marry others. One set is enough. I don't know if I believe the parallel realities." The naughty witch was lying.

A week before the wedding, Hermione sat with her Mom at her suite in the center, when the room filled with light; two tall figures stood in front of them, masks covered their faces.

"It is true that you are back, we thought we lost you. Wil've told us about you." They waited for a response that never came.

Her mother and her were quickly being held by these whoever they were. The ears were pointy, they weren't human.

"Nanette, your mother and you look exactly this time but with human components."

"Who are you?"

Both look aghast. "You don' t recognize us? You should know us."

"Sure with your masks I can recognize you really well," Hermione answered haughtily.

They dropped the masks, and if were as if Hermione became two beings, she was Hermione and she was Nanette, memories of the time before were there but muddled. It had to be that way, otherwise the pain from the deaths would destroy her. "We are your grandparents Nannette. Your mother's name was Lily. When all happened, we were already gone. My human body was killed but we transitioned, and you didn't. "

"We don't know why, but you are back, and we are glad. We just need to do it right, and maybe we will be able to come to this reality if you, Nannette-Hermione, can reopen the gates. " The grandfather added.

They all hugged, it took them a while to talk. They sat next to each other, holding hand, the feeling of homecoming was overwhelming. They were explaining what had transpired in the 1600s.

"So, your mother was poisoned which killed the babies; because of the burnings nobody was there to help, her husbands were prisoners at the time. You were burned while you slept. Fire is a problem for us; it is our enemy unless we are prepared." The grandmother told them.

"But how, who, what happened?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Long ago Fey, as we are called, lived amongst magical people until L'Orc and L'Argent burnings, they pretended to be normal and married magical partners. After a while, they would 'die,' and just leave with their human consorts. They could no longer have children amongst them, but they could with the human spouses. In 1632 a Dark Fey fell in love one of your spouses; so she, your enemy, locked your essence so you couldn't die, not after the burning. She did it, so you wouldn't make a transition. She wanted you gone forever after destroying you. She also made sure the ones left behind lost their powers and were trapped here. But one of your humans made sure to leave a door open, we knew that your spirit would be born. Have you seen that in your family you always intermarried, until now." The grandfather added.

"So who told you about me?" Hermione asked. She kept looking at the two in front of them, a male and a female both otherworldly beautiful, both had the curls afflicting all her family. Although, others might like them, her mother and she hated them, but her brothers said they were a great hit with the witches. She had to laugh, both of them were shy like the daddies, _he, he, s_ he grinned, _like my Malfoy._

"One of us who hid for a long time is here. He has a half human son, who passes as a human, Wil've. His father was one of your spouses. Because he chose to 'age,' he tried for you to love his son, who is in reality his brother reborn, they figured it out recently. Funny that you weren't attracted to him, he is a scholar like his father, both a little like you, very intellectual, but you were crazy for them." Both grandparents chuckled and winked; Hermione's mom grinned.

"Wilbur?" Or better said, the Traitor, now she was upset; nasty Wilbur, he was marrying someone else. No wonder that it was so good with him, traitor. Those were her thoughts even though she had rejected him time after time.

"Yes, the son, he has to put a front. You do not need to worry, you can wait to have more spouses or not, but we know that you need a child from each set of them. Of course, others believe that you need to have the same set of spouses; perhaps they are right. One thing is certain, time is running out; so effective immediately, you darling Lily, you only eat what has been tested with this. Wear at all times and pass it over the food," she put a chain with medallion around her neck, "if the stone turns green, don't touch the food. And you, Hermione, your husbands must always be with you, protecting you. You need to know your magic is great, it works like the time turner you used in Hogwarts. By the way children were not the same age, but long ago was easy to fool others; you brought them up all together moving them across time, very clever. Hadn't you and the children not perished, you would have brought back several children with you; a renewal for us." The grandmother sounded sad.

"Was one of the pairs French?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they were, also very rich, Pucey; from them, one survived, and a Malfoy did as well. You had another set of French suitors, those you turned down, but I don't remember the name." The grandfather answered.

"Who is doing it?"

"We don't know, it could be anyone."

They decided that Hermione's family would be safer at Malfoy Manor, her brothers stayed with her. Lucius also decided that there would not be any love making until their wedding night. A fact which made Draco absolutely miserable.

"I think it is a ridiculous decision, it is not as if I h…"

Lucius gave his son a dark look that made Draco backtrack. "You are talking about our lady wife to be. I don't want to hear about your past escapades, she is going to be our wife in less than a week. Her brothers are here, thus it would be a lack of respect."

Draco was fuming, "Not so many days ago you were ready for a 'sleepover,' and you had no objections."

"I was being misled, and I don't want to hear about it again." Lucius was getting mad, he was already ashamed about being 'misled' by 'wild' Draco. When Draco told Adrian, Adrian guffawed, Blaise who was also there, laughed non-stop. Though, Adrian said that his father was the same, he had already warned Adrian. Apparently rules changed when the witch was going to be your wife.

"Nobody lives by those standards, you do whatever," Draco stood defiant, "as I'll do whatever suits me." Draco was readying himself to meet Hermione by the conservatory.

"I'll tell you what, effective immediately," Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered an unknown incantation, "you'll find yourself unable to be physical with our promised lady. If you go past a kiss, you will see, case closed."

Draco was going to say something, he was boiling mad at his father's straight laced attitude when Teddy ventured in, "'Cusin,'" he ran to him, "I am afeared, your mommy 'scaird' me, she called me a dirty, hmm, weary-woof and said that my mommy Mimi is muddy and dirty, and that she hates me, so I ran here, after I tolds her my mommy Mimi is going to be my real mommy, remember?"

He jumped on Draco, his body was cold and trembling, his hair was the drab green when he was upset. Draco really was disliking his mother. They, Hermione and the two Malfoy wanted to adopt Teddy.

Lucius was alarmed, "Are you sure it was your, err, auntie Cissy?"

Teddy shook his head, "Uhu, but she's not my auntie, she said that I am a nasty somefing."

Draco looked at Lucius, wasn't Narcissa was blocked from coming in the Manor?

"Draco take Teddy to see the Kneazle kits," Lucius a face at Draco, and moved next to him to kiss Teddy, "You are a good, clean, little wizard, there is nothing dirty or nasty about you. Mimi loves you, and we do to. If you see Draco's mommy again, run. Wait." He called Axel, the house elf appeared, "Axel, get an elf to stay with Teddy at all times. Draco call one of your owls to always be watching after Teddy."

"Yes, Father is right, but first we will get your Mommy Mimi, Okay?" He tweaked Teddy's nose playfully and kissed his cheek, "Maybe we can play pretend Quidditch, you ride with me in my broom?"

"Yeah," all was better when Draco hurried to look for Hermione. Maybe better for Teddy, but Draco wasn't able to breathe, what if his hateful mother hurt his love, he hurried.

Lucius moved quickly and called for assistance to check everywhere, change wards, etc. It would seem that he had forgotten to block her entrance. He worried, what if Cissy had bad intentions, she could have left a hole in the wards. He called Bill to have a team to search the wards. Fenrir's nephew who worked with Bill, could sniff traces of Narcissa, and find her more effectively than with other magic.

When Draco saw Hermione safe, he breathed better. She was getting ready to go to the library, with her old beau was meeting her. Hermione called him Lord Bore, so Draco didn't worry, "Don't fall asleep talking to him. Teddy and I are going to have a little fun." He kissed her lips softly. "Later."

Wil've or Wilbur and his father had asked to meet her, they had said that it was urgent. When Hermione went inside the library, both stripped their masks, Hermione's memories came back; L'skje the father, her beloved husband was one of the three survivors, his twin brother burnt.

He opened his arms, and she felt pure love. She ran to him, and he held her lovingly, Wilbur stood next to her and caressed her head. Once they dropped their concealment they were no longer white, rather a light green but beautiful. She was full of love for all her previous husbands. She also remembered the Malfoy and Pucey's secrete natures, which had also been frozen. She couldn't wait to tell them.

"Do you remember?"

"I do, I love you," she cried.

She looked at Wilbur, "You are also back, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know, we weren't sure. I tried but all I got was your contempt, until last Christmas." His smile was naughty and made Hermione blush. "I was surprised when you didn't recognize me afterwards; after all, we played old games." Both males chuckled knowingly.

Hermione pushed away from her L'skje, called Lee in his current life, to face Wilbur. She looked angry, her hair floated around her.

"Who are you marrying? Traitor," she poked his chest, and both males guffawed.

"You, silly!" Wilbur answered, "I was planning to tell you, but the Malfoy beat me."

She jumped on him, her legs around his waist and both laughed as he twirled her around.

Lee interrupted the short celebration, he sat down and pointed at his lap, she sat on it, and stretched her feet to let Wilbur massage her feet.

"We will talk later, but for now you must leave this place. That is why we are here. If you stay here, they will try to kill you; unfortunately, we are yet to find out who is behind it. It could be anyone."


	7. Learning More

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Learning More**

Lee and Wilbur didn't press Hermione for anything else. They agreed that she should be alone with the Malfoy. They had no idea if they would link considering that Lee had been her husband.

"Should I tell them?" She wanted the Malfoy to know, just in case.

"I talked to your grandmother, and I agreed that we can wait for as long as you wish, even many years. Remember that human years are nothing to us. However, whoever cursed you, made sure the only way the curse will be lifted and your nature is released, is thru having the children and stopping the killer. One thing is different, your brothers were very young when you died during the fire, you didn't die during a witch burning. Your brothers also lost their powers. It is a factor to consider. They should be sent away. I know that they want to be by your mother, but it is best if they leave." Lee caressed her shoulder while they talked.

She still couldn't understand how she could love them all, but she wasn't human, not entirely. However, she needed to tell the Malfoy first. She wondered if there were three of her, but she was assured that wasn't the case

"It is not sordid, you were never with all of us at the same time. It is your magic, combined with ours. When you were with one pair, the others felt as if it were with them. You would stay with one or the other. They seemed to be in alternate universes."

"So are there were three or were there four of me." She was confused.

"You are familiar with time turners, correct? Your magic works like a time turner. It is complicated, there are parallel realities, humans call them multiverses. You, in different realities, will be with your other husbands, all happen concurrently. In that sense, there are several of you when your time travel, which also happened when you were in Hogwarts. But if you die in one reality, you die in the others because there is only one of you." He stopped until she indicated to go on.

"Some said you are needed for those realities to exist, we just don't know. Their homes are in an in-between. That is why you had babies all at the same time, or it seemed that way. You didn't do so in reality, you had them over four years, and brought them together. You all knew that, but during those times things were easier to hide. Just remember, they didn't feel cheated, they felt loved and had the children they wished for. The only times they were together was during celebrations. The fire occurred during a celebration; some days after the last children were born; you wanted everyone under one roof. Not on one bed, only in one house; you wanted the children to grow together, it suited everyone."

"But I read every father and son stayed in their own homes."

"Yes, they did, until that day. Days after the last set of children were born. You went back and brought the other set forward, so for the public, they saw great magic, you had three sets of twins."

"But I read that I had eight children and four sets of husbands, is that wrong?" She asked.

"'Alas, it is. Whoever transcribed it, was wrong. Your grandparents thought it was good to leave that alone, maybe to fool future generations if your spirit should come back. But of course, there is now the chance that you might have our children since you are part human. It would please us. You don't have to go back to get the children this time, you can choose where to raise them; make it easier this time. I believe there is no need. But we will see."

"Who was the other set?"

"Ah, it is complicated, the first was Lord Malfoy and his son, and then you married the Pucey, a French Count and his son. You had another set who wished to join you, the Flint, all was arranged, but the father was murdered, and the son gravely injured. He never recuperated, he was cursed. After you died, the curse was broken, he joined us the other survivors, and we tried to find who had done it, to no avail. I recommend that you don't include them, even if they insist. They might die before the union."

"Wow, you are right. But during all this time you found no clues?" She asked Lee.

"The truth is that I froze myself for years, the pain was too much. I just couldn't live without you; but your grandparents found me 30 years ago and told me to reappear and marry a normal human, I needed a child, a son. So, no, once the survivors died of natural causes, I went away." Lee answered.

They talked some more and agreed that she would think when the time was right to bring them in. It was only fair to the Malfoy.

Before they left she thought, I want it all, and looked at Wilbur, "This doesn't mean you should go around looking for someone else; call it selfish, but since I heard about your alleged marriage, my stomach has been sour, I understand now."

His answer made her day, "Don't worry, I cannot, the time with you in December pretty much ruined it with anyone else. It is too bad that we didn't figure out earlier that jealousy was your trigger." He grinned at her nasty growl.

He looked at her straight on, "You should know, we, my father and I, can re-use the memory as often as we wish." He waggled his eyebrows, once again making her blush, so both the males chuckled knowingly. "Unless that you haven't figured it out yet, father was there with us. You were a little, err, well, you had drunk a little too much, and you kept praising my "amazing multitasking loving abilities." Once or twice, you said that you saw double, indeed."

"Ah, well…" for once she had no quick comeback.

"I must say that I was disappointed when you avoided me like the plague come next day, and I was ready for more. My father and I wanted to see you, but you kept hiding. We wanted to tell you the truth. It was your grandmother who confessed that you called me Lord Bore and that I should try for her goddaughter Lady Edwina. If not, she knew what your weak side was. She told me that you are a little selfish and very, very jealous. She would spread the rumor that I was getting married, and there would be wedding bells soon."

Hermione turned redder, "About the Lord Bore…"

"Say nothing, my peers call you Lady Know-it-all; so we are even. They often comment that you are a hot babe if one could go past your too giant brain. Maybe we are too much alike, and you dislike that. I guess that we all are a perfect match, the Malfoy are intellectuals as well, but also warriors. The Pucey are smart and are great, dangerous warriors. The Flint, are great warriors and average otherwise."

"Hmm, I see. So the Malfoy and Pucey have secret natures?" She already knew they did, but wanted to make sure.

"They do, their children's birth will lift the curse, same if you chose the Pucey. We have a theory, their natures were frozen, so they couldn't track the murderer, something to think about." Lee answered.

She gave them chaste kisses before they left, "It is best that I tell them before we marry."

"Ah, something else, you have relatives in France and other countries. There are a few young witches, who will be coming to your wedding. They were notified of your relation, and get this, their magic has also increased. Lucky for other fathers and sons pairs still stuck in the practice of the old ways of inheritance. Lucky because those witches believe in the old ways, at least three of them do. Find the best pairs for them. We only have one caveat, your old lovers, the duo, cannot be part of our deal. They will hurt you over and over, and in turn, will damage your magic. It is on their nature, fame has clouded their minds." Lee told her.

She looked long face, her lip quivered a little, Lee and Wilbur knew her; she was already thinking about Harry and Ron.

Wilbur lifted her chin, "Darling, you cried for days, lost weight, I remember wanting to kill them; both of us did. We spied on you and saw your sadness. They are nice, valiant, charming fools. Be their friend, love them, but stay away from them."

He was right, and Hermione knew it.

After they left, Draco came to ask her, "What happened?" He bent to her neck and licked his way up. His shyness had nearly evaporated now that he was in safe ground. He kissed her whenever he had a chance, but Lucius watched him like a hawk; no touching before marriage, it was ridiculous.

She didn't want to lie. "Lee was married to me, Wilbur as well, but he died and came back as his son."

Draco looked crestfallen, "So you, err, ah, hmm." He didn't want to ask and get the 'wrong' answer; like she wasn't marrying them now. That would tear him apart.

Hermione grinned, "Silly wizard, nothing has changed, but we need to talk to Lucius. We need to live elsewhere…" She explained that she needed to go somewhere safer.

They hadn't noticed that Teddy had come closer and was listening to every word, "You are going to live in 'anodder,' place and leave me. Draco's mommy said you didn't love me, and you only love my 'cusin.' She tolds me that my cusin didn't want to be the daddy of a dirty nasty war, wat, a somefing woof." He pouted and his eyes filled with tears.

"What is going on?" Hermione was fuming, was the nasty witch calling Teddy a werewolf? Narcissa was telling Teddy that nobody wanted him? What was wrong with her? She bent to hug her sweet godchild, hopefully soon to be her son. She was shaking with anger.

Draco explained in half sentences so Teddy wouldn't get upset again. It had taken him over an hour, a new Kneazle kitten, and the promise of a puppy to get Teddy calmed enough. He couldn't stand his mother; she was mean and nasty.

Hermione harrumphed but tried to control her mouth and temper. Although she knew that she must look like a wild banshee, she had zero power over her wild hair, or over the angry magic whirlwinds. Why couldn't Narcissa leave them alone? And why hurt a little wizard, her own blood? If Hermione had ever wanted to kill someone, that was the day.

She sat on the floor, her now curly flying hair was floating around her head like angry snakes. She sat Teddy on her lap. Sadly, he was sucking his fingers while sobbing softly; his hair was the drab green when he was sad. She rubbed his back.

"Darling, I want to be your mommy. Draco's mommy is a little, hmm, sick. It makes her mean, like when the nasty fairy bit the baker's bum. Then he made salty and sour biscuits that tasted yucky. You tasted them, remember? It was one of the smelling and tasting books? Instead of making nasty biscuits, she makes up nasty lies to hurt others."

Teddy was thoughtful, "Yes, I remember; then he had to go to the healers to get bedder. So who bit Draco's mommy on her bum?"

Hermione was floored, no answer was forthcoming, and instead, they laughed and made a game out of it. Draco pretended to be the fairy and chased Teddy to 'bite' his bum. Afterward, Hermione took Teddy to take a nap when he went to, Hermione had to recognize that Narcissa was trouble. How was that Narcissa still had access to the Manor? That was scary. Maybe she was the one to look for. Hermione went to look for Draco, they were going for a romantic walk, and instead, she found Lucius.

"Lucius, have you seen Draco? We are going for a walk."

"Darling is best if Draco stays away until the wedding. I sent him to stay with the Pucey. He doesn't want to respect you." His mouth was tight; he looked cross.

Hermione nearly broke out in laughter, it was too sweet. She wanted Draco, well and also Lucius, but it would seem that they would need to wait. It should be fun. They had too many rules; it was evident that they had changed, now, she was their fiancée, and wives were off limits until the wedding, the end. Her mother would like this; she would laugh. Though she had the feeling that Draco didn't like the rules either.

No, he didn't, Adrian was laughing his head off when Draco complained, but Adrian's father had to leave the room mumbling about not respecting their witches. Before he went, he pursed his lips and gave them a dirty look, of course, he agreed with Lucius, which made Draco and Adrian laugh harder.

Narcissa's Deeds

Hermione' s mother, Nanette, still at Mungo's, was napping when a visitor was announced. Mel came with Hugh. He was upset "My dear girl, I am so mad, Andy wanted me to warn you. She didn't come back. You see, while we were traveling her sister showed up, twice; this was the second time. She attacked Andy, who is at a Magical hospital. Narcissa went for the babies, claiming there was enough 'dirty blood,' in the family."

"Is Andy all right?"

"Yes, she and the babies are fine. It was the strangest thing; a few days ago, I woke up and felt odd. There were magic discharges all around me. Since then, I can do things Andy can, even more; but I don't seem to need a magic wand. I have not tried a broom yet; hmm, I need to buy one."

"Oh, our parents, maybe they are also magical, wow, we need to let them know, " she explained to Mel, and they had to laugh imagining their parents praying and freaking out.

"I am sure that they think they are possessed. It is Strange that our parents have not said something. Hmm, is the dear reverend cousin also affected? He must be, he is our one and only cousin. We also need to contact him." Hugh remarked still laughing. Mel agreed to find out what was going on.

"Now, let me get back to the story, I came upon Andy and Narcissa, we were at sea. Narcissa was having a scrimmage with her sister; so I pointed my hand to tell Narcissa to stop when a light came out my hand and pushed Narcissa overboard. She got herself out since I had no time for her; she could have drowned as far as I was concerned. Luckily the spell didn't hit Andy's belly, but right below her heart."

Mel was upset and crying. Nobody had ever seen him crying, well, not since he found out about Hermione's torture. "She got away, the wizards you all sent to protect us were napping, we didn't think there was danger out at sea. They tried to stop her, but she was already flying away; probably to another boat. She screamed that you were next. She is nuts; but we had the feeling that she wasn't alone, she said, "We will make sure that your kind is gone."

Hugh had more bad news, "She was already by the Malfoy, sorry to tell you, she was after Teddy and called him nasty names, but we think she was really after our girl."

They updated Mel with all the news, maybe Narcissa was the one, but perhaps she had help. Mel excused himself for the coming wedding. "If we're able we'll come. Send the twins away, to Montana, nobody knows about the place. But who knows who is behind it; I have the feeling that there is more we don't know. This is like an old time mystery ."

"I am not sure that I like this mystery, it could cost me, my wife and my daughter. Whoever must be stopped." Hugh sat by his wife, looking more worried than ever.


	8. Wedding and Son Day

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux.

* * *

 **Wedding and Son Day**

They were all very nervous; well, kind off, Draco was in his 'dare-devil' persona, so he kissed the bride several times, in public, much to Adrian's delight and to his father and Lucius' chagrin. It started at the ceremony where Draco's heated after-the-wedding-kiss set the route of the day, he was emboldened by his 'daring' act and Adrian's encouragement.

Draco's increasingly heated kisses were celebrated by his rowdy friends and frowned upon by their fathers and Lucius who could not approve of his 'shameless' PDA (public display of affection) with his Lady wife, which made Hermione giggle in delight

At the wedding, there were guests formerly unknown to Hermione, French, and German male and female relatives, who set many hearts fluttering, but most of the males were married.

One of the single witches was already taken by Hermione's twin brothers. They were known as the heart-breakers' in their Boston academy. The moniker was earned because witches mistook their shyness with being stuck up. Hermione knew better, they were as shy as her daddies, their good looks were wasted on them.

The other witches were very popular, with a few Father and son's pairs, one was mostly with the Flint. Indeed, Marcus was calling Hermione, cousin by the wedding's end. A fact which made Hermione happy, she knew that Marcus' heart had been set on her before.

Wilbur and his father's heated eyes made her wish for more, though she suspected that more was on the agenda, she wasn't asking. When 'Lord Bore' danced with the bride, Draco and Lucius were surprised when they felt as if they were dancing with the bride themselves.

When Lee or L's kje kissed her lips chastely, Lucius and Draco also felt the kiss, what was that?

Lee whispered, "You know that with this marriage, we are married again. Don't forget," he told Hermione and winked.

Teddy was running around with other young ones, telling everyone that he had a 'real' Mommy and two 'real' Daddies. He danced with the three of them at the same time, at least twice. They had expedited the adoption and made it legal that same day.

Teddy's hair was curly and Malfoy white. He wore a small version of Draco and Lucius' ceremonial robes, complete with cravat and cuff links. He looked 'too adorable' most commented, particularly his ring, a copy of his daddies.

He explained, "My cusin daddy Draco gave me my grooming ring. He said, "For my little Malfoy wizard." Daddy Lushus said I am his son and not a where-something."

Harry and Ron left right after the ceremony. They were crushed and would be for a couple days. They gave her, as a wedding present, an artistic and nostalgic album of their years together, using a new method to extract photographic images from Pensive vials. Lucius had seen it, and put it away for a few years, best that way. Lucius was shy but not stupid; hence, he understood the duo's intentions, to make her sad and miss them. And Lucius could see thru their ploy.

Her grandparents and her parents' cousin, the Scottish Reverend, was subdued, undoubtedly evidently thinking that they were possessed. Their naughty children had not told them the news and had no idea that they were magical. They would be duly informed, but for now, it was too much fun to observe them.

The only clouds were Hermione's mother and Andromeda's absence, and the heightened security at the Manor. All the food was being checked, consistently, and Hermione was heavily guarded. The reception was cut short because of it, but Draco was right, they would have more time for themselves, and he couldn't wait.

As soon as the last guest left, the wedded trio went into a Portal to a secret island, the Malfoy island. Teddy went with Hermione's brothers with the promise of riding horses.

Hermione observed her body and face. Lately, she had noticed changes about herself. Fey was a name given by the humans, because the real Fey were nasty creatures of the dark. They did look a bit like the Fey with marked differences. They had two hearts, and what she thought was a freckle like her mother's, was now the size of one Euro or an American quarter, hers had two birds. She disguised it, no sense in others seeing it. The other changes her husbands would like.

Hermione stood by the wide open window; the large villa was near the water. She could see the blue water, the beach, many colorful birds, all picture-perfect.

She breathed the mild tropical weather, perfumed with the wildflowers blooming everywhere. On the window ledge, she saw a small ape-like creature, with tufts of hair and wings. its large bottle-green eyes were framed by long curly eyelashes. It wore a colorful wrap up to the chest. Hermione noticed that the creature had several small knives inside leather sheets hanging from a wide belt, and some other weapon inside a more massive sheet hanging from a cord across the chest.

This was not an ape, more like a tiny comando. "Hi there," Hermione smiled.

"Hi, there," the creature answered, sounding like a parrot. It flew inside the room and sat on top of the mirror. It grinned, showing sharp, needle-like teeth.

Hermione chuckled, "A talking what? Do you have a name?"

The creature nodded, "Coky, me, Missy Coky," and pointed a finger to its chest.

Hermione giggled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Coky, I am Hermione." The Missy was probably to tell Hermione that Coky was a female, sweet.

Mipzy, the house-elf came in and saw it.

"Go away; you bad, bad Coky. She be a thief, stole my pearl, and bites."

Coky had a small pouch hanging on the side, "No steal, good Coky," took something out, a tiny brooch, a gold flower with a pearl. "Made for Mipzy." With these words, it flew away.

Hermione looked next to the brooch, a garland of small fragrant flowers had |appeared.

Mipzy picked up the brooch, pinned it on her wrap, and harrumphed, but said nothing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"They be here, don't know. But not be a house-elf, and no good like Mipzy." Mipzy would not look at Hermione. "Me best baby nurse, Coky maybe bites the baby."

Hermione chuckled, Mipzy was defending her turf, she figured that Coky was competition for her mistress' affection, and was caring enough to be a baby nurse. She let it at that.

Mipzy braided her hair and helped her undress. Hermione's wedding dress was a recreation of a 17Th Century gown, a gift from Lee and Wilbur.

She picked the gown her mother bought for her wedding night. It seemed demure, but only in the front besides under the light, she was basically naked. Mipzy set the garland on Hermione's head, it was perfect. "Coky makes pretty crown." Mipzy was gracious, after all.

They sat on the terrace on the island. Both Malfoy dressed in loose linen trousers and short tunics, Hermione melted at their sight. Lucius had long hair,

Hermione wore a gown of thin mousseline and silk lace; it was only a thin and see-through cover. The flower crown made her look like their princess... Both were enthralled seeing her, but neither made a move.

The Malfoy looked at her some more and froze. Draco had been all talk, and both were being true to their nature; they were extremely shy. But Draco wouldn't need much encouragement.

Lucius broke the ice, he asked, "I know it is crazy, but I love your curls, will you allow me to brush them, it is a fantasy of mine here sit on my lap," his hands shook.

She sat over his thigh, and Draco sat with a glass of champagne, drinking it slowly. He wanted to attack her but wanted his father to come out of his shell.

Lucius kissed her shoulder once a while. Hermione liked the gentleness, plus he smelled much too good.

Finally, Hermione decided it was time, so she moved over his groin. When he felt her nearly naked bottom right over his aroused cock, he groaned, and his eyes rolled, only the white could be seen. Both Draco and Lucius felt some of the same, her wet sex over theirs only separated by thin cloth.

Lucius' brush dropped. Draco fell on his knees behind her. "I love you," she heard four voices.

Many on the island rejoiced; this was a happy day, and hopefully a day for a new life. Many were delighted, but not all. No matter, Coky was there, he was sent by Hermione's people long ago. So Hermione was safe, for now.


	9. The end

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n We are at a good ending point. Perhaps it could have gone longer, but I have other completed stories worthwhile to be published. Thanks to all reviewers

* * *

 **The End**

Lucius' brush dropped. Draco fell on his knees behind her. "I love you," she heard four voices.

Many on the island rejoiced; this was a happy day, and hopefully a day for a new life. Many were delighted, but not all. No matter, Coky was there, he was sent by Hermione's people long ago. She was safe.

Draco had been with her before and had learned much.

Draco's hands went over her breasts. Lucius lowered the straps holding his breath, feeling his hands on her breasts, and seeing them uncovered. What Draco did, Lucius felt, and the same for the other; they were linked thru her magic. Lucius stood up with her on his arms and carried her inside.

In another time and place, Wilbur and Lee repeated the motions. Hermione's magic was at work. They were living their own reality; they were with her, Hermione was with Lucius and Draco.

Lucius kissed her while they went to the room. When they opened it. They saw the room covered with small blooms and candles lit all around. He lay her gently over the bed and put on her side to kiss her. His passionate kisses weren't shy that Lucius was gone.

Draco had his own ideas, he kissed her legs slowly moving to her thighs while his hand opened her legs. When his lips reached her sex, it was hard to know who was doing what. She could feel their hard bodies and cocks pressing against her. She reached out to touched them as well,

"My love," he, one of them, spoke between shuddered breaths. When his mouth moved around, each of them felt it. Soon they were all over the bed. One kissed her mouth, her breasts, the one moved his fingers inside her, and felt the contractions all around.

She was no longer sure who was doing that. For a second, she remembered her boys, realizing they had never treated her like this. Like there was no other than her. She closed the door to her past, this was her life now.

Lucius looked at her. He loved her and had for a while, being with her made him complete. "I love you," they all said at the same time. He moved between her legs, Draco moved up to kiss his love, and Hermione tightened her hand over his hard sex. She knew what he liked, "No, it will be over in a second," but he didn't pull away; it felt too good.

Lucius lifted her legs sitting on his calves, all the while looking at her sex unusually colored, hairless sex, slick and ready. "My love you are beautiful all over, gods, I cannot wait." His voice rough, his breathing hard.

He moved his cock to enter her, she stretched her hand to touch it. Looking at his sex coming inside her, made him groan. The moment he did, all closed their eyes. The shared pleasure was like nothing either Lucius or Draco had experienced before. They didn't see how they were transforming into what some called Veela but were, in reality, Angelus.

Draco and Lucius needed to close their bond with Hermione. Although Lucius had never experienced this before, being with her had broken the block, whoever had made. He started moving slowly, "So good, so warm," his face bright with the love he felt.

Lucius bent and sat her on him, not letting go. Draco leaned to kiss her back and bowed his head over one shoulder. While Lucius did the same over her other shoulder. She moved along with them, both thinking she was the prettiest witch they had ever seen; her soft moans were setting them on fire.

Hermione opened and saw them, they were an improved Malfoy version, dark angels, she thought; their naked bodies were perfection. Her mind filled with old memories. She had loved them first since she met them long ago.

When they bit her, only a pinch, drawing a few drops of blood, their bite made cry with pleasure, so much that her climax took her by surprise. "Love you," they all said, feeling her warm channel contracting around their hard sexes. When Lucius came, the blood exchanged connected them all. At some point, the Malfoy remembered being with her before. Everything was falling into place.

Draco couldn't remember when he had taken Lucius' place. Now she straddled him; he wanted to see her breasts while she moved, to see her face in ecstasy.

Lucius moved next to her, he just wanted to be close. It surprised him when he wanted her so soon. Hermione called him, "Here," she said, pointing at her mouth. When he saw what she wanted to do, he smiled. This was a first for him. No matter, he was ready for her mouth around his cock, he bit his lips expectantly, their groan made her smile, but not for long.

 **The Pucey.**

Adrian felt weird, he opened his eyes and noticed that he could see perfectly in the pitch black. He stood up and looked in the mirror. At the reflection, he grinned, he had seen the old paintings and thought them a lie. They weren't. He guessed something happened tonight, and 'the something' had returned the other-self to the Pucey.

He snickered, no wonder they were so feared. They looked like pure darkness, their eyes and teeth were enough to scare an enemy. He went by his father's room and woke him up. His father rolled to get his wand, his eyes dilated with fear, "Father is me, you better get up and look in the mirror."

 **The Enemy-The rejected loved**

 **A good mother-**

Narcissa was upset, she sat in a restaurant eating alone, she was beyond angry, but why? Maybe she should listen to Rabastan's proposal.

"Excuse me, may I sit here. I have a proposal for you."

A beautiful witch with long dark red hair stood by the table, she was accompanied by a wizard who looked like the witch.

"My son," she didn't say her name.

"We can help each other. I am talking about the witch who just married your son and ex-husband." She tapped long black fingernails on the hardwood top.

Narcissa listened, she had first thought that maybe the witch loved Draco. But she had it all wrong. Her only son had loved Hermione long ago, at the time when she was Nannette. She had given him indications of wanting to accept her suit, to him and his twin brother.

"But you look so young. How can that be?" Narcissa wasn't too sure this was a good idea. Who were these two? Her skin was crawling, something wasn't right.

"Don't worry about, just listen. Nannette's mother discouraged her. Poor my innocent son, it was over an old dispute with me. So my other son decided to abduct her, but one of the Malfoys destroyed his human body. Now he cannot come here, his favorite place." She started tapping her nails faster, Narcissa noticed now they resembled claws.

"They all must die, I thought I had done it, but they are back with the right to walk this earth. You will be well rewarded. Face it, they deserve to die, they left you for her. I can grant you much." She made Narcissa's skin crawl. She might be pretty, but beneath her beauty, she was scary. Scarier than the Dark Lord, Narcissa was certain.

She pretended, pulled her wand under the table, and blocked her mind with powerful Occlumance. Then she clapped her hands, looking devious and delighted and told them to give her time to think, but she was more than inclined to accept their proposal. She

said she also needed enough time to cover her tracks.

When the son smiled, Narcissa noted his hard eyes; they were cold, not a speck of warmth. A shiver ran along her back.

Narcissa didn't want Draco dead; she would find a way to warn the two of them. She wasn't that angry, besides Rabastan had told her to forget Rodolphus, and to finally open her eyes. He was the one who always had loved her.

 **At the Island**

Coky looked approvingly, soon there would be babies, for her to watch over. Mipzy would be willing to share twins. Coky liked Mipzy, she would watch the babies with care. The little brooch she made for Mipzy was a friendship charm. Coky didn't leave anything to chance.

Coky was looking at the amorous couple when she heard the warning. Coky thanked the one who came, one like her. They were one with the shadows whenever they wished. She flew to tell the grandparents.

They were both angry, they had believed her lie about her son acting on his own. Her son wasn't the only one who had wanted Nannette, both twins did; she was a skilled liar.

The son was denied to court Nannette because he was warped. He had gone to their academy with L'sjke, where he was suspected of killing a student, and much more.

It had paid to watch Narcissa, her grandparents thought. Throughout the years, they had suspected so many. But now it made sense, why someone had killed Nannette's mother, Nannette and everyone else. The twin brothers were both warped. Now they knew who the enemy was. It would be hard to catch her, she was high up, but they knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was one step ahead, she sent an owl to her sister, describing the witch and son, or whoever they were, along with a memory vial. Everyone would be on the alert.

Then she packed, she knew how to fly on the Muggle planes so they couldn't follow her. Rabastan joined her in Paris, and together they went to a place nobody would find them. Now they were a hip Muggle couple. They would be safe and would lay low for a while.

 **The Happy Bride**

Hermione felt magic all around her. Something told her something had changed. The something was Narcissa, no more the jilted lover to be used by an angry mother. Narcissa had found she loved her son more than revenge, and in exchange, she would have a husband that loved her best.

Hermione looked at her husbands, Draco, and Lucius naked on their bed, playing guitar, and once in a while, they would stop to kiss Hermione and show her their love. When she closed her eyes, she saw Lee and Wilbur. All would be well. She just knew.  
The end


End file.
